Barrel of Monkeys
by EdenEight
Summary: An alternate beginning to outlaw star taking place three years before show. Learn about Jim's past and how he met Gene, how the buisness comes2b Don't want to give anything away. Good for Jim or Gene fans, is PG13 for minor language and minor violence
1. Barrel of Monkeys

Chapter One  
  
Barrel of Monkeys  
  
by DivineAngel  
  
He felt it. They had won. So what. He won last time, they won this time. He could beat them again, and he would.  
  
He groaned lightly, feeling the hard tight clamp of his jaw as he grit his teeth. The fast run of cool then hot sensation his breath made running in and out through his mouth. His mind waiting with his body to ease the pain. It was fast; he wasn't expecting it would be. Though the fight had lasted longer then he anticipated. If it wasn't for the thick old walls of the dull rust colored bricks that filled the alley walls. Now flaking and cracked from time and ware, but still strong. Locking in sound as they locked out the public, who would want to just get involved. No one, even thought people must have heard them, the sound would have gotten out.  
  
He stopped, for one moment. The quick sharp stings of his lungs filling with air as he inhaled holding his breathe. Waiting. This kind of dull numbness, familiar pain was something that only came with experiencing it many times over and being able to understand it wouldn't last forever while it ate you from the inside out. His dark eyes closed, unruly red hair sliding slightly into his eyes. I am seventeen. I am alone. But I am not scared, I don't run anymore. Do you know I used to? Maybe I did. I don't care if I did, but I was younger then. Maybe that's an excuse, maybe that's my reason, but now it's just a fact.  
  
Who where they and why was there a fight? Did it really matter? The same tight fists and rough faces, lost souls. Battered pasts, none of it really mattered. Whether they were the same faces again tomorrow night, or days from now, months from now. There would always be someone to fill their spot. Because pain is inspiration, pain is motivation. Pain is like a numbness that flows over you whole body when you've finally realized it's enough. You can't take anymore and you let it seep into all the cracks you had been protecting. All the places you were subconsciously trying to save because they were some of the only places of you that were still recognizable. That were still identifiable as how you used to be, wanted to be, might have been. But when it seeps in, when you let it in, it sooths everything, because it takes everything. Now you laugh, you cry but you laugh. You grin as you bleed. You look ahead always wondering what was really there behind you, and what you could have done to make things different. Make things right so that what you're looking at, would be different. Would be better? Cleaner? Sweeter? Anything but what it looked like, anything but what it was.  
  
The sharp pain returned as the hot rolled back out, over the growling teeth clamped hard and tight. Dark eyes looking up, the top of the alley walls seemed to lean forward when you looked up at them. Like Oak trees you saw in kids picture books when little Betty or little Johnny looked up to see what shooting star would grant his wish, or what pretty bird would sing her song. Like two man made trees groaning as they leaned because they wanted to fall. They were tired and worn and forgotten, but strong. Unable to give in to what was pulling them downward. To the hard gravity tugging them inward while holding them firm to their foundation. Helping but mocking them at the same time.  
  
He frowned, taking another sharp breath as he looked down, grimacing slightly at his wound. Watching the fleshy warm red color of his blood reflect back at him as he raised his scarred hand to look at the slash where the quick flash of the silver knife had jumped him. There was more blood than last time. Enough to feel tired, enough to just lie there. Worrying about the seventy-five Wong in your back pocket but not being able to do anything about moving it so you wouldn't be robbed if you passed out. Enough to snarl and growl up to the oak tree brick buildings leaning into you as you are unable to reach down and better conceal your favorite knife. Your most expensive possession, most treasured and important object, used every night, every day. "Son of a bitch." He grinned slightly, hearing his voice for the first time since his last defining scream. His last defining punches and blows. Kicks and slashes with his own knife. As though relieved and humored that despite the blood and the sharp sting from small temporary wounds, he was unchanged. As if this time was supposed to be different. Mean something different, make him something more. As thought the warm dark red soup dripping from his lower hip would lead him to what he was subconsciously looking for. Lead him in slow painful shuffles, dark eyes looking down at the sick trail of squiggled red blood and entrails, that were from his body, though he didn't know it. Like a path to a rainbow, or the yellow brick road Dorothy wanted to follow. "Yeah but that was back in the twentieth century." He scoffed now, at his own ideas. His mind wondering since there was nothing else to do, drunken by the blood pouring from his side. The bitter amount served to him in those small clear little cups before the fight . Who designed those things anyway? He frowned, glaring up at the withering brick and blackened sky. This was an unfamiliar alley. "Should have headed closer to home.damnt." He growled. Walking all the way home in the mourning was going to suck. "Assuming I don't die and aren't robbed first." He growled, dark eyes shifting to the side as strains of unruly red hair slide into the side of his face. The cement was dirty. Stained and cracked, drawn on, spit on, bled on. Small papers collecting against the brick of the buildings base next to the small basement window.  
  
There was someone else there. He frowned. The sharp quick sting suddenly snapping again at his quick inhale. He was next to powerless now, the dark sky blurring into the towering tree buildings above him. Pulling him down instead of the heavy brick and coving his senses with the leaves that had never fallen.  
  
They were brown. The eyes looking down at him. Frowning down at him. Brown hair, irritated voice. The words and sounds and light smearing together, he knew he was loosing consciousness. Hope they don't take my knife. He grinned slightly, feeling the calm sleep mercifully being granted to him. Though he had refused to ask but secretly wished for it. Just as long as they didn't take his knife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Awww" He heard his own moan but that was it. Beige brown color smearing above him, some kinda of ceiling. "Ahh Son of a bitch." He growled, scarred fingers moving towards his forehead. He mine as well have been hit by a truck. Damn alcohol, pretty chicks, damned bastards and their...stupid...stupid knives. His head growled as he moved slightly before stopping. Feeling the cool bracelets tighten as he made the first attempt to pull from what he was tied to.  
  
"Don't move and shut up."  
  
He snapped, the same sudden cool and hot feeling running thought his mouth suddenly as he breathed. The sharp pain gone from last night, his mind grinned. The pain always eased, always.  
  
He frowned, the barrel of the strong gun aiming right between his eyes by the unfamiliar and seemingly annoying unfriendly brown hair and brown eyes that no longer looked down at him from outside in the alley.  
  
"What?" His voice was hoarse but still strong, firm. He pulled slightly, dark eyes now snapping up at where he was and his surroundings, just great. They were handcuffs, no doubt about it. Heavily snapping his wrists and ankles to some antique piece of shit. Some kinda old bed frame made of metal in a.basement? Basement or run down piece of shit, whichever. He frowned; the walls were an old yellow brown, probably a crème originally. The floor was dirt, littered with crap. Papers, garbage, rotten food, rags, wires, tools and junk. "Where the hell am I?!" His head frowned, he meant that to sound forceful, firm like whoever this was better let him go. But it came out baffled, scoffing at the small ten by ten shit hole of garbage, nothing but this bed contraption and thin table running along the wall to his right side. While the left side was so littered with debree and trash the small what looked like a door seemed to be so blocked off it was useless. "You have got to be kidding me." He growled this time, dark eyes looking back at the straggly matted brown hair from the small basement window above his head. No doubt he was inside one of those rotting tree buildings, probably one foot from where he was last night. What an improvement.  
  
"Shut the hell up." The brown eyes frowned at him. Tightening the grip on the trigger of the strong barrel.  
  
I am being held captive, by someone who knows one dumb phrase, and is some what.four feet tall? His mind growled, the irony that whoever saved him from the street would be some wacko midget. His dark eyes frowned studying the figure better. The body hidden under the same brown burlap colored rages the sandy floor seemed to be constructed with. As though hiding, nothing but the fingers protruding to aim the gun, the bare feet towards the bottom and disgusted face glaring at him.  
  
"You wanna tell me why you were lurking around outside my place?" The brown eyes frowned at him. Watching the scarred irritated face continue to glare at the stupidity and ironically cruel everything around him.  
  
"Maybe it was because I was *bleeding*." He growled watching the face behind the gun just smile lightly before disappearing. Strong weapon falling back along the small side that simply turned it's back on him, and started through the rubble to a small turned over cardboard box now holding a bright take out bag.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped frowning. Glaring at the back of the dirty rags, the small light feet tracking clumps of dirt with them as they moved. As though the ground was wet but it wasn't. "What the hell is this?" He growled, the cool metal pressing against his skin as he pulled at the cuffs. "Are you just going to sit there and eat in front of me!?" He glanced up at the dirty clumped brown hair woofing down the large burger. The brown eyes ignored him, pulling out of the cloth more to pick up some sort of electric piece and start fiddling with it as it chewed. "Hello?! You speak English right? How's about untying me so I can eat!?" He growled, yelling at the brown eyes that flicked up at him annoyed. His dark eyes glaring harder as he moved slightly, feeling the sharp sting of his wound. "Or how about you just untie me so I can fix this big hole in my side." He cocked an eyebrow at the light filthy skin. "Or.." He chuckled slyly "Am I asking too much?" He chuckled his words out now, this was sort of funny.  
  
His dark eyes snapped up as the small cardboard box was suddenly kicked forward irritated. The brown rags of dirt, and clumped brown hair stomping over. Directly to his side glaring down. He frowned slightly, if the ragged figure looked so dirty, how come it didn't smell? The brown eyes ran over the wound in his side fast and irritated before growling lightly at him. The warm brown gun suddenly humming back to life as it snapped up.  
  
"Hey what the..." He trailed slightly, stopping at it slammed into his forehead. Brown eyes sneering at him, pressing the barrel hard to his skull.  
  
"You try one sick move with me and I am going to blow you skull open." He blinked, dark eyes stammering silently. Holy shit it was a kid.  
  
"Hey your not a freak midget after all huh?" He grinned suddenly watching the brown eyes do a fast blink, totally confused and slightly nervous by his comment. It was so out of place and weird and stupid. He grinned harder, it was a kid. A goddamn kid, and he didn't look like he was going to be the kind to bust open any kinda skull either.  
  
He grinned up at the frowning eyes aiming at him as the small hand suddenly shot at his hip tearing down what little was left of his clothes around the blood smeared leaking hole. It was a bluff, he wouldn't shoot, not his head anyway.  
  
"Your going to pay me for these bandages you know." The light hands were surprisingly efficient, holding the heavy large gun under one arm while smearing the blood away from his scarred skin enough to see what was really cut and what was merely show. "How much money do you have?"  
  
He grinned slightly, watching the brown eyes glance up at him. The small hand rubbing them quickly before looking back at the cut, and ripping out a small case from the deep pocket of what looked like some kind of rag, sack, shirt hidden underneath everything brown and dirty the kid wore. Like some sort of secret agent in a movie. Tracking through the sandy dessert in a foreign country, and having to survive for himself after his secret agency turned their backs on him. Learning to live off the land and natives in filth and poverty until the movie hit a sequel, and he would come storming back with big guns, and half nude chicks. Blowing everyone away while spitting corny sentences for abandoning him in the first place.  
  
"Maybe." He grinned watching the light hands only smile bitterly at his comment. Brown eyes disappearing behind the small hands growling at them as they rubbed. Straining to see for some reason before reaching back towards the take out bag and shoving what was left of the burger into the small mouth.  
  
"I mean besides the seventy five Wong." The younger voice chuckled at him, watching the grin disappear to a disgusted irritated jerk pulling at the restraints.  
  
"Hey kid! Where the hell is my money!?" He growled snapping his wrist forward, watching the brown hair back up a small step calmly watching.  
  
"I am eating it." The brown eyes shot him a dull look watching the scarred face growl irritated before grunting a small chuckle. Grinning disgusted as it slouched back the small amount it had rose. Back into the small mess of metal, twisted and filthy like everything else around them.  
  
His dark eyes sunk to a flat irritated expression. Feeling the anger pulse through him in a thin flat line, understanding he couldn't move at the moment and calmly storing it for when ever he would be mad next and would have a chance to release it. The light hands pulling the thin thread through his cut sewing him up before the stinging burn of the cool clear disinfectant, the stupid kid was thorough.  
  
He looked up at the lightface watching it growl. The small hands snapping back at the frowning eyes, bending over slightly. Gingerly pulling something thin and clear out of them, like clear Ziploc bags protecting its eyes from the dirt and mold growing everywhere in the damp debris of emptiness.  
  
"Hey get away from me!" He grimaced, disgusted. His firm weight shifting back slightly before relaxing. Watching the dirty mess stand back up. Two blue eyes now blinking at him, seeing clearing now that the self made color contacts where out. "Hey?" He muttered slightly, watching the blue eyes glance at him. "Are you a little girl?"  
  
"Now! Shut up!" The brown hair stepped back fast raising the gun back out. "You owe me some money pal." The voice sneered watching the dark eyes widen as they choked a small laugh  
  
"Excuse me? *You* robbed *me*. I don't owe you shit." The dark eye frowned.  
  
"That coasted a little more then lunch." The blue frowned irritated.  
  
"Tough shit, I don't have anything else." He grinned lightly watching the blue eyes squint at him before running over his clothes.  
  
"Maybe you have something I can sell. Think about that?" The small faced grinned watching him squint irritated suddenly. "What are your boots made out of?"  
  
"You want a piece of me you better untie me and fight." His dark eyes snarled, watching the lightface ease as it thought. Blue eyes thinking over what he said and what he wore. How much he could get for it before sighing slightly. The strong weapon disappearing into the rags as they moved towards the small stack of crap near his metal bed. "Hey!" He yelled watching the small basement window open to the light hands pulling on it before crawling out and disappearing. "Hey!?" He shot again; anger pulsing thought his veins as his jaw clamped. Dark eye snapping at the opposite wall, forcing it into the thin line he could use later. Frowning at what looked like a great plus + on the wall. Only different slightly, the vertical line was longer, religious but faded. Familiar but not, like something that should have been once, but was accidentally forgotten and would one day be rediscovered and so many would stop and blame others for what they had lost or were never showed. Only to repeat the same mistake, and loose it again when they would forget. And suddenly all the stupid ceremonies you dressed up for, all the phrases you repeated, prayers that you made. Were all again, suddenly useless, lost with the memory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He jumped. It had been hours, hours since that little brat had disappeared and left him healing alone. Captive with no food and nothing to drink. Stupid kid. He growled as the alarm wore off. The small brown rags bolting back through the basement window before dropping to the floor and remaining perfectly still. The small quick breathing the only sound as he strained to look over his legs and metal to the brown filth breathing on the floor. His dark eyes frowned, opening his mouth to yell before jumping as the brown hair snapped up. Storming into the room of junk with fast- focused motions. The small hands quickly picking up pieces of wires and chips. Fiddling with the purple colored.stuff before dropping it. Dragging over another small piece before slamming the two together and ruffling connecting the wires. Small shaky grip holding the pieces steady through the light figure of rags breathing hard and shaky. "AHhh!"  
  
He blinked, dirty cloth and rags throwing the pieces quickly to the floor watching them bust with frustration. Small pieces bouncing away into the sand like beads on a necklace when it breaks and they scatter. And everyone around helps to look for them, trying to be polite but not all of them are ever recovered. The small body suddenly dropping to the floor as though something it loved had just been killed. Quickly pulling pieces of green electronic chips apart and wires loose before shoving the rest away. Shuffling through the dirt to the cardboard boxes and digging through them, shoving and kicking and growling.  
  
"Kid you got some kinda-"  
  
"-SHUT UP!" The brown hair screamed widely at him as he frowned. Watching the light filthy hands fly through the garbage and computer pieces. Frantically searching and building and mashing. Brown hair standing up fast with pieces of technology in hand, connecting and plugging  
  
Moving fast and focused, breathing hard and strong before stopping. Blue eyes staring down at the piece of creation in hand before cringing, as though it had been hit. As thought he had failed and the failure physically stood next to him. Scolding him like a four year old for being a disappointment. For failing where he should have succeeded before swatting him the back of the filthy clumped head and telling him to apply himself better. "Ah." His dark eyes just stared, listening to the small choke. Blue eyes still staring down at the piece they held before choking out a small sad gasp. The familiar universal frown appearing pulling down either side of the small mouth with the sadness and tears inside the body pushing to get out from either side. Like little people calling and climbing onto each other as they made their way out the small corners of the mouth. Fighting to get out and be expressed, climbing and piling out like that dumb game Barrel of Monkeys. Turning into weights and tugging the edges down, making it that much harder to stand not crying. That much harder to hold it together.  
  
"Are you a robot? A cyborg? You broken or something?" He frowned watching the small chest beat strong and fast before the light hand ran onto the small dirty face hiding it.  
  
The small piece of failed electronic falling to the floor with the fast unwilled sob. The second light hand snapping under the shagged clumped brown hair fast. As thought to help hold the next one in as it came, screaming but crying at the same time. "AH.aa..aaAAAAHHH!" The mess of garbage started moving. Giving and busting to the irritated blows digging into it with the small legs and hands beating it with every sob and cry.  
  
"If your broken! Maybe!" He frowned yelling at the filthy mess of rags that stomped out of the dirt suddenly tearing at the brown clumped hair.  
  
"SHUTUUUUP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The voice screamed at him, making him frown more as he couldn't place it. Stupid busted computers, his mind growled. Damn thing would probably malfunction and blow up, and he would be stuck down in some damn basement of some religion he didn't know with some fried up piece of metal that would probably combust and set the whole place on fire.  
  
"Oh." He grinned slyly, watching the light hands tearing at the brown clumped mess on it's head before ripping it off. "So you're a blonde." He chuckled lightly watching the sobbing blue eyes suddenly snap at him. As though in disbelieve he was actually there, actually still talking, and talking so stupid. So unaware.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The gun appeared again, snapping up and aiming at him. The small chest hiccupping below it. As the hot clear tears streaked down the lightface behind it. Pulling cleaner trails of skin down where they fell. Like small fingers drawing in a pile of slightly damp sand. Tracing through the wet top layers as they played revealing the light pure color underneath.  
  
"You're a girl aren't you?" He grinned slyly watching the blue eyes blink fast, blonde hair ruffling as the small head shook back and forth as thought not understanding the question. But in reality, just scoffing at how dumb and out of place it was. Boggled by how confusing it was to think about. "I won't hurt you." He grinned watching the gun shake as it aimed at him, the sobbing face just staring at him, but not seeing him before the weapon dropped.  
  
"Ahhhaaaa." The lightface sobbed suddenly looking up, dropping the gun to the floor as it stumbled back to the small table of electronics. Picking up pieces slowly and collecting them before sinking towards the floor. Blonde hair beginning to mat and clump like the brown in the filth as the small figure slumped into the wall. Slowly trailing down it as it sobbed, light hands shaking through their fast focused movements connecting and wringing while rocking. The top half of the small ragged mess sitting on the floor rocking back and forth slowly as it worked before working faster with anger and pain. "AHh!" The light face screamed sending what it just built across the room in terrorized frustration. Small legs pulling into the chest leaning into the wall and curling up. "Ahhaaaa..ah haaa haaahh" Dirty matted blonde hair looking into the ragged knees as it rocked now, crying quietly but still sobbing.  
  
He didn't say anything. Dark eyes just watching, waiting for whatever big explosion was coming. Emotions now flat lining too. Sympathy for whatever was hurting so bad over in the small filthy corner now waiting in the small thin line running inside him. Different from other emotions because he never felt this one. It would be stored away for a long time if he never met the kid, never knew the little sobbing girl. So it didn't hurt, for the same reason it didn't matter. Kids cried for all kinds of reasons. He yanked at his cuffs, these had to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mourning was always one of the worst parts of the day. When you wake up, remembering that phrase they tell you when you a kid. Goes something like, you can wake up to a brand knew day and start out fresh and clean. They never tell you when your small that everything bad that happened the night before that day carries on with you. That waking up in the mourning means nothing more then having to face a hard sense of reality you don't have to face while your asleep. While your sleep you dream, or you don't. Or you do and just don't remember it. Most people don't remember it. Dreaming is like sailing, alone in a small rowboat, because it's big enough to be absolutely perfect for yourself. Absolutely comfortable and warm under the sun in some place quiet and still. Soft water rocking gently underneath you as you lie on your back and look up at the sky. As you hear the waves making the small smooth sound. Like someone running their palm over a smooth clean surface. Running to the right slightly and pausing before starting back towards the left. The sound in itself is relaxing, like the dark color that washes over you when you sleep. When you sink into the dark abyss without moving. Offering nothing and receiving nothing but remaining on a calm neutral flat. Mourning is like a joke when that's what you can get from sleep. Like a gag purposely set out to give you those small hours of sweet taste and then yanking you back with the sound, and light, and mess, and laughing at you. For being able to do it every mourning but still getting the same dumb founded but overrun expression that only a human can make. Being one of the only animals able to fully comprehend their surroundings for years and decades ahead of their own existence. That must be what makes the joke so funny. The understanding that the torment is coming again tomorrow, right along with the sun.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid?" He growled, frowning at the light face still leaning into the wall where it had fallen asleep. The light body of rags and shades of brown now more relaxed as it released the soft smooth breathing. The small mouth drooping open slightly to the minute frown gently tracing the smudged forehead. Small sleeping fingers protruding from the enormous sleeve of brown, curling slightly. Completely relaxed in the dirt where the hand rested. "Hey Kid." He growled harder this time, watching the small forehead nit tighter. Frowning to the sounds waking him back up, the gag falling into play. Waiting for the dumbfounded defeated expression. The sun was up.  
  
He grinned slightly watching the blue eyes open. Slowly blinking half alive, dully staring ahead as the small mouth clothed. Light face moving slightly to the tongue inside tracing over the film sleep had left over its teeth and inner cheeks.  
  
The blue eyes didn't frown at him as it focused in, sighing heavily with the stupid man that was still tied up. Inconvenient and ill mannered all in one. "You plan on untying me?" He cocked an eyebrow at the clumped matted blonde hair as it sat up more, leaning off the wall. Light hand moving slightly before tipping over a cardboard box and dragging over a bright red paper bag. Ripping out the last large burger inside and cramming as much of the cold juicy meat toppings into its face as would fit. The dark eyes frowned. "Great." The deeper voice sneered, blue eyes flicking up at his comment. Quickly staggering to it's feet, sniffling slightly as it carried the bag over. Ripping half the burger apart and tossing it onto the irritated scarred chest watching him.  
  
"Here." the voice was calm. Flat. No expression, no emotion, the light face and blue eyes still exhausted and sleepy. Tired from a hundred hours, a hundred days, the endless sweep of fighting for everything. Even if it was all crap. Like hermits that used to live in the woods when Earth was still covered with the trees and rainforests that were later destroyed in the war of 2012. Long bearded beady eyed men who stored cans of beans and chopped wood all spring to burn it all winter. Stuck on the fact that the small bits of colored glass and knowledge of shrubs and berries would track tourists and terrorists out to the shitty hills to steal it from him.  
  
Paranoid overrun blonde hair chewing and swallowing. Eating fast as though what it held in his hand: in the empty room, as the only one holding a weapon, and free to move would be snatched from him. The last meal he would ever have.  
  
"So." He grinned slightly, dark eyes watching the nervous fidgeting movements chew and cram. Constantly moving in someway always. "I take it this is your place." He grinned, weren't those the first words out of the small mouth?  
  
"You knew that already." The blue eyes frowned at him, watching the darker color study the food. Continually glancing over the browned dirty rags covering the small form. Looking for a way to place who this person was. It wasn't a midget, definitely a kid. Damn clothes, his dark eyes frowned, it was impossible to tell if it was a girl or a boy. Something was seriously wrong with the voice though. It must be a robot, no human sounded so.robot like. "Thinking of breaking out of here?" The blue eyes smiled evilly suddenly. Like a bully ready to send the first punch to the small head wearing the thick glasses outside on the elementary playground. So sure the blow would hurt, and the kid looking back was scared.  
  
"Maybe" He chuckled watching the light filth snort at him, scoffing at his ideas.  
  
"Don't bother. If I wanted you to escape.." the light face stopped, sitting down as it chewed. "I wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to make sure you couldn't." The evil smile flashed at him.  
  
Anger quickly running into a thin line inside him, filling the vat it always ran into. To much more of this and it was gonna start coming out.  
  
"You now you quite a smart ass for being so small." His dark eyes frowned watching the evil grin smile but frown at him, irritated by his comment.  
  
"You know you quite a smart ass for being so stuck." The blue frowned at him, evilly grinning as it ate. Dark eyes squinting at him.  
  
"Jutic." The blue eyes glanced up. "That's what my boots are made of. Think you can sell that?" The blue squinted at him, there was no way in hell he could sell those on this planet. "Didn't think so?" He grunted. "So if you don't have anything you want with me.and seeming as I don't like you." He grinned "Why don't you just un-cuff these and I'll waltz out of here." He grinned harder watching the blue eyes listen to him, bored, or focusing on looking that way.  
  
"I have a better idea." His dark eyes squinted, watching the blonde hair get up and start across the room. Stumbling slightly on the sand of rubble building in masses from the night before where it had been shoved and busted. "Shut up while I work." The light smudged face didn't look back at him as it sat down across the room fiddling with electronics on the floor. But the voice had changed, suddenly abandoning its firm set superior tone. Small cracks of concern and stress suddenly bleeding in, maybe the kid was six.  
  
"How old are you?" The blue eyes didn't answer. "Look kid, if I am going to be here I am not taking any of your damn orders." His thin line was starting to grow. He could only stand not moving for so long, and this was about as boring as knocking your head into the wall.  
  
The blue eyes glanced over.  
  
"You got someplace to...what is this like your.fort?" The blue squinted watching the baffled face try to place a name to the rubble of crap.  
  
"Define fort?" The voice scowled at him, irritated and insulted.  
  
"Define that." The blue eyes turned slightly. Following the darker gaze of the scarred face and looking at the large faded painted plus (+) on the wall. Watching the shoulders shrug. "You the leader of some cult or something? You know the cops don't give a shit, you can operate in the street." He growled slightly watching the smudged expression turn back to look at him.  
  
"That was there. *I don't have a cult.*" The blue squinted slurring out the last part as if it were the stupidest thing it ever heard. "You might be worth talking to if you didn't ask such stupid questions." The dark eyes squinted. "I think it's a symbol for some religion. Something belonging to a dead guy or...something like that." The shoulders shrugged slightly, working in the sand below the faded but still strongly set black painted crucifix. Neither of them knew what it was.  
  
He sighed heavily, growling slightly as he did but the straggled threads of blonde color ignored him. Building in the filth that was the ground as he watched. There wasn't anything else to do. Maybe the kid was like one of those maniacs that were on the news every once in a while when they went totally insane and mass murdered people for no reason and then claimed they loved them after. Or maybe the wiring inside the spine had gone bad and the kid was getting mixed messages causing malfunctions. Either way, he was the dumbest cybrog he'd seen. "Pretty stupid you don't know how to fix yourself." The blue eyes frowned but continued ignoring him. Watching the tip of the thin green wire it held move into the small gold colored dip. "Maybe I know something you don't" He grinned watching the blue eyes sighed hard suddenly. Dropping the small wire to the ground as they looked up to the ceiling irritated before snapping at him.  
  
"I am very busy. *Shut* *Up*" The squinting blue hardened as the grin across the room just widened to the light chuckle. "Look." the light hands sighed. "I didn't want you here, but I couldn't leave you in the alley. It wasn't my fault you decided to bleed all over my doorstep! Do you know how much attention you would have attracted if I just left you!?" The light rags stood up annoyed, glaring at him.  
  
"I see, that was all *my* fault." He growled spitting his words sarcastically.  
  
"You lost right? That means your at fault for your own injury." the voice was mad.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Like you would have any idea what the hell happened!  
  
He growled, watching the small midget of blue eyes sum him up, correctly. "At least I can get up and walk off! Not cower in some shit hole and cry myself to sleep!" He growled watching the blue eyes do a fast blink at his scream. Almost flinching slightly as he shot what happened last night back in its face. "Some four foot cyborg couldn't hold a candle to the shit I put up with." He growled, dark eyes turning up to the ceiling. "Blasted computers."  
  
It burned but stung at the same time. The anger and irritated pile of unruly color strapped to the mess of metal caused. "Yeah! Well it's not like you would have any idea what the hell is happening!" The brown rags stomped forwards slightly. Moving in a fast jolt as though ready to hit but being to far away to do so.  
  
"Oh yeah." he grinned, watching the smudged dirt smeared figure run back into view with the unruly red strains of his hair as he turned his head to the side to look at it. "Try me." He grinned watching the small figure just snort at him. Grunting a, your too stupid to understand without ever speaking a word. Tight furious fists glaring at him with the squinting blue eyes before slowly calming down. Resembling water coming to a boil. Bubbling so intensely with the heat rushing up from the bottom, flouting up to get out. Yet the moment you turned off the heat, it slowed and steadied. Blue eyes calming, as though the heat had just been shut off.  
  
"Do you know.." the light face tripped suddenly. Moving forward with a small step, tripping slightly on the junk littering the floor as it stumbled towards him. "..this woman?"  
  
He blinked fast as the small crumpled picture was pulled out of the dark brown rags. Of course he knew her, every inch of her. A warm smile flooding over his face as he looked at the small smeared and creased photo. The straight strains of blonde hair running from the top of her head. Curling towards her face slightly as it layered downward . Sweet pastel pink lips giggling to the sweet green eyes silently laughing, caught in the moment.  
  
He glanced up, blue eyes watching him intently. As thought waiting to hear the final score of his life. As if it all had to end now and he was being summed up. Every word he had ever said, every action he ever did, every time he donated a penny or pushed someone smaller then him being written into the calculator of fait that would deliver to him his numerical score. Above five heaven, below five hell. Tight smudged blue eyes watching his face, blinking slightly, confused at the quick warm smile before the scarred dark features suddenly became expressionless again. Tight light forehead knitting up with anticipation, preying for an above five.  
  
"No."  
  
The picture dropped from sight, disappearing back into the brown fabric as the blue eyes sank to a dull expression. All that adrenaline for what, nothing. The guy didn't look that smart anyway.  
  
"Should I?" He grinned watching the light face step back slightly looking around the ground as it thought.  
  
"Don't see why. She's my mom." His dark eyes blinked fast, Cyborgs didn't have kids!  
  
"What?!" The blue frowned slightly at his sudden reaction. Slightly confused and alarmed, watching the scarred mouth open to spit an excuse before snapping at the door.  
  
The thin brittle wood suddenly being shoved in, jamming into the trash and stopping no more then a foot wide. He blinked, dark eyes frowning, watching the blonde hair snap for it immediately. Picking the strong weapon up out of the sand as it bolted to push the door closed again before being shoved back as it swung open.  
  
They looked like dream men. Figures and shapes distorted when you dream of evil. You mind never really understanding or having a full idea of what evil would look like, or how it would move. So you instinctively clasp it into dark suits and features as you sleep. Hiding the real figure in the shadows. Yet you fall to the hidden evil power that is never really explained, cause your not sure how that works either, but it gets you just the same.  
  
"Well well." There were two of them, one bald, and one with dark black hair. Quickly stomping in as the blonde hair and door went flying in and backwards. They faded out of view fast as he looked back down at his scarred body. Red shirt now wrinkled and pulled from where he was slouched into the metal, the side of his pants pulled down reveling his hip as he lay, cuffed to the metal. He kicked hard and fast. Hearing the immediate groan and clang of the metal against his boots. Dark eyes glancing up feeling his own panic. It was one thing if the midget, or kid had drug himself into this and deserved to get shot. Yeah it would be a tragedy but it was no reason for him to get shot when these weren't even people he had pissed off. Ahh of all the people he had pissed off (kick) to be shot by (kick) guys he didn't piss off (kick) was such a (kick) in the head!?  
  
He raised the weapon fast, heavy trigger and grip running in his hand before feeling it be yanked away as he shifted his eyes for a moment to look at the bald form moving in on him. His guard dropping that small millimeter too much, black hair ripping his only line of defense away. "Do you know.how long we have been looking for you?" The face grinned at him. Watching the brown rags fall weak to his grinning bald partner now twisting the light arms behind the small back while holding the clumped blonde hair up so the light face couldn't get away. Furious blue eyes glaring ahead as they fought, kicking slightly, but not wasting unnecessary strength.  
  
"Ahh damnt" He growled lightly under his breath as he kicked again. Watching the rusting metal groan at his blows. Falling weaker to his force as it bent inward, twisting in pain as he kicked it. Rusted metal begging him to stop, it had lasted so many years, it wanted to stay, to prove it could beat it's competitive brands. Yet it was forgotten and unused, like all the prayers and chants the people used to say.  
  
He glanced back over, grimacing quickly. Feeling his legs respond to his reaction and kick that much harder as the two strong figures preoccupied themselves with the mess of rags now squirming hysterical. Ruff fingers jamming into the small mouth searching for something as the light skin gagged without making any real noise, pressed back down on an old wooden box. Small chest jumping up as the small body tried to arch it's back and get away as it was restrained. Feeling the small fishing line move slightly. Ruff dirty fingers finding it as the bald head above him shoving its fingers into his mouth grimaced slightly. Feeling the moist tongue and skin under his touch before yanking at the line fast. Watching the small body jolt as thought it had been shocked with electricity. Gagging hard as the hand yanked up the small pouch it had carefully hidden inside its stomach.  
  
His dark eyes blinked, trying to shake the grimaced disturbed expression that continued to seep onto his face. Dark eyes focusing harder on the strong weapon the light hands had dropped so close to where it was now restrained. Still gagging to hard to do more then focusing on breathing as the bald form stood up walking out. The other calm dream like figure continuing to restrain the choking smudged skin before watching it gulp a fast small breath of air as it hit him. His strong fist slamming into the smaller stomach watching the gagging features breath in a gasp fast before silencing. Hugging itself ever so gently as the light body wished it could curl up and hide form the pain before squirming again. Dirty fingernails and small hands digging at the strong form ripping the photo from inside his brown mess of cloth and chuckling at him.  
  
Calm brown eyes staring down at the gagging, cringing, now widely panicked light face that could hardly focus a movement enough to grope near the picture. It was all to easy to take something that important and just walk away and leave the clumped smudged figure to rot in sorrow and guilt that it had failed with the only thing it was ever asked to do.  
  
"It was fun seeing you again kid." His black hair grinned as he stood up watching the warm orange flames run over the photo he burned. Strong undefined figure calmly stepping over the struggling mess kicking sand and dirt around as it quickly tried to roll over and get up. His strong grin heading towards the door before flinching. Hearing the strong hum and familiar click as the heavy weapon behind him shot to life. Blasting loud and fast. Sending the one single gold bullet complete with small red designs whizzing towards his flesh and ripping him apart. Leaving nothing but the thick wet thump his body made, falling into the trash and busted glass.  
  
His dark eyes stared, wide eyed at the entire scene. Legs still pumped and ready to kick, now frozen where they had been for the last minute watching. The blonde hair quickly flying back as the guns power shot at it as well. Knocking the small figure into the wall, loose brown rags and tormented expression dissolving into nothing, unconscious. "Hey." He breathed his whisper out lightly. Dark eyes blinking as he ran over what just happened again. I get stabbed, midget saves me, captures me, guys come in, steal his stuff, he shoots them, knocks himself out, and I am...what."Hey!" He growled squinting heavily at the scene of chaos as his legs picked back up. Kicking harder as he growled. There was no way he was hanging around in this mess. He didn't shoot anyone, *he* was the victim, *he* was chained up and robbed. (Kick Kick Kick) "Ahhhthere" he sighed heavily. Dark eyes closing as he watched the rungs of the metal frame bend away. The loose circled handcuffs slipping out of them as he pulled his feet out. "Ahhaaa" He groaned standing up, feeling blood rush back into his legs as he used them. Balancing his own weight as he teetered slightly, using either hand to force his joints around. Listening to the sick popping snap as he dislocated his thumbs. Scarred face grinning widely through the pain as he yanked his hands through the tight circles hard and fast. He wasn't staying in this shit hole one minute longer then he had to.  
  
He frowned looking down at the light face. The soft breathing frowning hard, small tears still caught in the tiny dips of light expression that had gone berserk watching the orange flames eat the captured image of the stunning blonde woman.  
  
"Yeah right. More like stunning prostitute pal" He frowned at the light face he spoke to watching the features, they didn't move. He frowned harder, as much as he hated to admit it, he owned the blasted midget something. "You just had to pull me out of the alley didn't you." He growled yanking the light wrist up shifting the weight onto his shoulders. Dark eyes growling heavily as they squinted, even if he was a mass murderer. He didn't really have time to mass murder anyone yet. There was a lot of scum around this section he could do without, it would be a shame to see the damned cyborg imprisoned for just one guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey, hope you liked my first chapter. Please review for me so I know what you think, and don't worry. If you weren't a big fan of all the description it lets up~please keep reading! It gets interesting :) 


	2. Meet Tom Thumb

Chapter 2  
  
Meet Tom Thumb by DivineAngel  
  
"Starwind you are paying me for the extra time." He growled hearing the immediate feminine whining as he neared his back door. Tight impostor black leather skirt and cheap low tank top frowning at him in high heels, smoking. "When you make an appointment I expect you to keep." She trailed lightly frowning at him. "What the hell is that?" She frowned, motioning her cigarette towards the small arms lightly handing off him as he groaned at her.  
  
"Nothing." He growled lightly before chuckling. Watching her baffled expression lean closer to the light face hidden inside the brown cloth as he unlocked the back door. "Sorry I kept you waiting." He grinned at her. Watching her deep green eyes switch from the baffling mess he held to the strong scarred features tempting her.  
  
"Not as sorry as you'll be when you see my bill." She grinned watching him chuckle before frowning. Nothing about the bill was funny. "What ahh." She smiled lightly stepping into the run down kitchen. The heels of her shoes dully clapping onto the floor as she moved. "What ahh, what are we planning to do with Tom Thumb?" She grinned watching the dark eyes glance towards the mess of blonde hair where the light face was slightly visible before growling.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Tom's got nothing to do with us." He grinned watching her flash a relieved expression.  
  
"Good. Cause I don't think I am programmed for things that small Gene." She heard him chuckle lightly as he started towards the stairs.  
  
"Yeah right." He grinned, cyborgs were hysterical. "I'll only be a minute." He glanced back at her. "What are you doing standing around? You think I need time to get ready?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, slyly grinning as she dropped her purse into the kitchen chair and started unbuttoning her top as she stepped out of her shoes. His strong scarred face nodding approvingly as he headed upstairs towards the bathroom. "Your more trouble then your worth.Tom." He grinned letting the light weight sink into the floor leaning into the bathroom sink. His strong firm hand pulling out the handcuffs he had kept and snapping the small wrist to the pipes running into white enamel. "Lets see you wire your way out of this." He grinned standing back up. "Dumb midget" He chuckled lightly as he lazily strolled out of the bathroom. Scarred hand messaging the back of his next as he sighed heavily. A quick flick of his wrist slamming the bathroom door, locking it tight as he started back downstairs. Pulling his shirt over his head, anxious to get to what was waiting for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He felt the room blurring into view, waking up cool and calm. A smooth hung over feeling around him, as though he had fallen asleep in a car or against someone he loved. His mouth and nose filling with air first, gulping it in fast as though it were being sucked away, before the rest of him woke up. Snapping colors and shapes at him like a birthday surprise.  
  
Large blue eyes peering out from underneath the matted blonde hair looking at the side of the tub. Bathroom. I am in a bathroom? His mind mumbled lightly to himself as he started to frown, his body moving slightly. Discovering the slumped over way he was placed against the wall, the cool rims running around his wrists. "Mm" He pulled fast, trying to move, he was handcuffed. His heart picking up fast, he could be in anyone's bathroom. Blue eyes darting around, his ears straining, but there was no noise. No nothing, just tones of light.  
  
The single light bulb on the top of the ceiling staring down at him, pointing at him. There he is, he's hiding over here. Stuck to the sink. Someone has handcuffed him to the sink, look at how stupid. How stupid he was to get himself caught, to let himself be caught, now he is stuck. He is stuck here, over here, come and look.  
  
"Ah!" His arms snapped back as he yanked fast, pulling them out straight. His body wiggling immediately, from underneath the brown rags that hid everything, kicking and straining before stopping. Slumping back down silent, as though he had never moved, so if you looked, you would think he was dead and keep going. Would pay no notice, offer no help, steal no worth. Blue eyes hiding under the matted blonde hair, breathing hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gene?" He grinned hearing her soft voice, his favorite. The slightly exhausted, I can't get up because I don't know where my clothes are yet, call for him.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right back!" He grinned, what a cookie she was. So hard outside on the streets, then soft for him inside. Her stern declaring tone disappearing to sweet whispers and deep thoughts about her girlfriend and the human meanings of true love. The simple things she liked to talk about, that he didn't listen to, but smiled and nodded and pretended to listen to while he played with the straps of her bra, of her underwear. Waiting for her to finish, for her to feel satisfied she had gotten something off her chest, shared a moment, while he was patient. In the end, what she offered was always sweeter if she felt she was giving it as a present, and not for the money he handed her at the end.  
  
"Ah." He groaned as he walked into the bathroom door. His dark eyes frowning baffled as to why it was closed for a moment before remembering that he locked it. "Piece of shit door I...." He trailed lightly, snapping the handle to the right and unlocking it before shoving the door open. Stopping dead at the filthy blonde hair that was conscious, blue eyes snapping at him immediately, widening. So it was that guy, the one he robbed and chained up. The one who was probably pissed and out to pay him back. "God damnt!" He frowned immediately. "Did you have to take apart the god damn sink! Put it back!" He growled stepping in, watching the small mess of rags bolt back as he slammed the door behind him. Kicking lightly at the mess of pipe parts that were scattered around the floor from where they had been disconnected in order to work the handcuffs out of them. "Oh and I see your took apart the handcuffs too." He frowned picking them up, dark eyes looking down at the now broken rings before flicking his eyes back up at the blue color. "How thoughtful of you."  
  
He grinned lightly, watching the wide blue eyes just continue to stand, glaring hard at him. Stanced ready to run, ready to fight. "You plan on fixing my sink?" The blonde hair jumped as he dropped the handcuffs, placing his hands onto his hips again. "Wait." He grinned lightly, looking down at his hips, only his boxers and gun strap. "Lets rephrase." He grinned lightly, pulling the strong castor out of the belt. Grunting lightly as he watched the blue eyes glare harder, that was *their* gun. "Your *going* to fix my sink, and your *going* to do it now." He grinned as he spoke his firm order. "Because I got news for you Tom Thumb, I make the rules where I live and this is where I live. So if you don't put those pipes back where they go, I am gonna take some of *you* apart." He frowned, aiming at the matted coloring from behind the small thin black bar of his gun. Dark eyes watching the blonde color just step back as he stepped forward, continuing to glare at him. His dark eyes blinking lightly, watching the distraught face sink to a tight wrenched look. Debating its choices, maybe getting shot was better now. He had failed, had no place to live, no food to eat, and hours later he could be lying somewhere with this man wishing he had been shot. "Hey I was only bluffing." He grinned, dark eyes chuckling lightly as the small face twitching. Fidgeting in its own shaky movements of genius and torment. "I wouldn't really bust ya open kid, but you *are* going to fix my pipes." He grinned watching the blue eyes do a fast blink before the throat swallowed hard. What a freak this guy was. What kinda person would joke about something like that, and then not be serious? "Come on. I was just banging this girl for the last four hours and I am starving, plus. I am beginning to think if I don't feed you something you might start short circuiting or something, that right? Your awfully disgusting looking you know. Don't you need some type of fuel?"  
  
He watched the talking moron mumbling to him, turn around and start into the hall as it spoke. Indirectly offering food and shelter, blue eyes staring at the gun.  
  
"Geez sorry about my word choice." He grinned suddenly, he probably just freaked that poor midget girl out of her mind. "Tell me are you just short, or are you just hiding treasures under that cloth you wear?" The matted mess of blonde and brown stopped dead as he turned around slightly. Throwing a sly grin to the short figure some three feet behind him, cautiously keeping distance. "You know there's more to you girls then just inner beauty, why don't you take some of that off?" The brown rags stumbled slightly as he turned around. "Let me see what's under there, bet your really cute." He gave the wide blue eyes a soft grin stepping forward lightly.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"What the hell!?" He stumbled lightly as the blonde mess bolted forward, yanking the castor off him as it pushed him aside. His dark eyes whirling around, watching the gun activate and snap up at him from in front of the frantic blue color. "Yeah right." He grunted, snapping his hand up as if to back hand the kid, smacking the front of the gun. Watching the blonde hair double forward as he kicked it in the stomach while hanging onto the maroon barrel. Yanking the gun forward and back into his possession as he watched the coughing mess sink into the floor bent over. "God Damnt you little shit." He growled, sliding the heavy weapon back into his belt as he yanked the small arm up fast. Whirling the brown rags around and smashing them face first into the wall.  
  
"AH!" The light weight he hulled up squirmed fast as he twisted the small arm behind it's back.  
  
"You try that again and I'll break your arm off." He growled, leaning his chest into the smaller back he pinned to the wall. Breathing his word over the small dirty ear that disgusted him. "Didn't I already tell you I make the rules here." He grinned bitterly, growling his words out annoyed as he freed his right hand by shifting the light weight he pinned to the wall some four feet up into his left. Feeling the small chest pick up as he started messing with the rags. Wiggling his hand into the layers to find out just what was so special that all this disguise had to be worn for. His dark eyes watching the matted color of filth twitch as he hit skin. The warm body heat falling under his palm as he felt around for a weapon, but there didn't seem to be any. Money, but there didn't seem to be any, in fact that was nothing. Smooth young skin running against his fingers as he ran them over the small protruding bones. "Fuck me your thin." He frowned- shocked, he didn't think the midget was that thin. The blonde twitched, squirming suddenly as he moved his hand lower. "Your a boy!" His dark eyes did a double blink as he yanked his hand back. Dropping the ragged weight to the ground to a fast few steps backward. "That's it." he felt his scarred hand snapping the weapon back out and aiming it at the mess that was coughing lightly from where it had fallen. Slowly turning around where it sat on the floor. "Just what the hell are you." He frowned, watching the mad aggressive blue eyes flick up at him. "First your a midget, then your a girl, then a computer, now your a boy. Why don't you just make your mind up damnt! Now *your* telling *me*! Just what the *hell* are you!? Human? Are you terren?" He frowned, making a baffled outraged face at the thin layered rags standing up to face him. "You have to be human...no computer cries like you did." His dark eyes softened lightly, thinking this over. This kid, if it was a kid, if it was a boy would be worth a lot if he sold him. "Do you know how much your worth?" He shot a sly grin to the light face no longer ducking into the rags. There was no reason to now. "Get." He made a small motion with the gun barrel, nodding it towards the kitchen doorway. Watching the blue eyes just start moving in that direction, hands slightly raised. "There's a lot of freaks in this town, a lot of scum in locus." He grinned watching the blonde continue to fallow the directions of his gun, climbing into a kitchen chair slowly, and sitting down. "You hungry Tom?" He let out a strong grunt, opening a cabinet with his free hand while aiming the gun. That kid would attack him in a second, he was sure. "You got someplace else to be? Or do you normally dwell in places that smell like shit." He chuckled lightly, watching the dirty face just glare at him, ignoring the bowl he pulled out of the microwave and shoved at him. "Here it's oatmeal, and there's no need to thank me." He grinned slyly sitting down across the table. "I know your grateful."  
  
"GO TO HELL!" He frowned, watching the loose brown rags stand up fast, flipping the bowl over . Smiling at him as the oatmeal splattered onto the table and across his face as the small hand smacked at it. Flicking sticky warms gobs of oatmeal at him before leaning forwards to spit at him. His chair falling over as he bolted up, snapping his hand onto the table and yanking the figure at him by the filth that resembled blonde hair.  
  
"AHhha!" The light hands snapped at his, falling onto the flat surface of the table and sliding towards him into the oatmeal.  
  
His dark eyes growling hard as he picked the light head up a few inches and slammed it down into the table top. Watching the mess of brown hues just stop moving to the pain. His scarred hand slowly releasing the matted blonde filth that continued to stay up where he had gripped it. His dark eyes switching up to the light footsteps on the stairs, as the small body on top of the table started curling up as he looked back at it.  
  
'Mmmaahh." He frowned slightly, listening to the moan of hurt that became a small cry. "Mmahhhaaaa(inhale)AHH!Aaaaammmom. AhhrrGRRR." His dark eyes frowned, watching the balling mess start crying, small hands punching into the table as it growled and sobbed. "AH!AhhMOM! MOOOM! Ahhaaa hahaaa(inhale)Ahhaaa ha haaaa...eh haa Ahaaa."  
  
"Gene?" He looked up at the soft feminine tone. Damnt she was downstairs? What a mess this was going to be. The bright green eyes of the tight leather skirt and sweet blonde hair staring horrified at the crying child on the table. "Gene?"  
  
"Just relax Diana, the kid tried to kill me. If I were him I'd cry too." He watched her do a fast blink, she thought it was a girl.  
  
"It is a boy?" She frowned slightly, frowning with her question but keeping her eyes on the small huddled mess sobbing into the hardwood of the table top. Her soft green eyes gently running her hand onto his shoulder, jumping lightly as the crying silenced. The small muscles under her tightening immediately. Remaining absolutely still and silent before moving slightly, and glancing up at her.  
  
Her hand pulling back fast, alarmed at the small figure that bolted up. Unruly hair shoving her back, jamming the gun at the wide blue eyes calling to her.  
  
"Alright just relax boy I'll explain." He frowned, watching the light face move in everyway possible. Overloaded in every feature as it gapped at the stunning blonde hair of the woman. "She isn't real!" He frowned  
  
"Mom?" The light hand reached for her, running out from under the brown rags towards her. The splitting image of the photo he held. That they had taken. That they had burned. Because. He was too slow. "Mom!?" He jolted forward, next to oblivious to the strong gun barrel pressing into his chest to keep him where he was.  
  
"Gene?" She gripped his shoulder upset and confused.  
  
"SHUT UP!" His dark eyes frowned watching the light face swallow repeatedly. Staring, it hadn't blinked since it caught sight of her. "Get back!" He shoved the small chest back with the gun. His dark eyes watching the blonde hair slip back into the oatmeal table top. Blue eyes snapping at him suddenly. The annoying dumb man, the scarred skin that was separating his mother from him.  
  
"GET OFF HER! Get away!" His dark eyes blinked watching the brown rags come at him. Fearless the gun was there, that he would be shoot. Absorbed in getting to her, regardless how. The room blurring away to nothing, nothing but the man separating them. Why? When he had been alone so long? When she was supposed to be back in space, or maybe dead. This guy must have been the one keeping them apart or, or else she would have come looking for him. Or else she would have loved him. "GIVER HER TO ME! AH!"  
  
He stumbled back slightly as the blonde mess moved at him again, slipping off the table to the floor. Choking lightly at the hard unexpected impact and thud before standing up fast.  
  
"Kid! SHE'S NOT REAL!" He growled, sliding the gun back into his belt. It was kind unfair to kill him over this. His scarred hand snapping at the empty beer bottle on his counter. He would just knock him out instead. More humane.  
  
"AH! MooOM!" The cry was frantic, higher pitched tones swimming into the scream.  
  
"Shit!" He frowned, slipping lightly on some of the oatmeal. Blonde filth rushing past him as he stumbled. The thin feminine hands disappearing off his strong shoulders to a small scared squeak.  
  
"Oh GENE!" His dark eyes spinning around, watching the filthy rags cling to the what they could grab of her. Her green eyes blinking hard, hands raised as she looked down at the frantic child underneath her. Desperately clinging to her waist so they would never be separated, so it wouldn't be his fault he would get lost again. This time he would listen, this time he would do everything she said.  
  
"I'll Listeeen! I WILL I prrooomise! I wilL! I WILL!" His dark eyes blinked, watching the small hands claw at the thin girl and leather skirt. Blue eyes jammed closed through the senseless rambling they were choking out.  
  
"I am sick of this shit." He growled, scarred hand snapping at his counter draw. Ripping it open fast. Looking up at the sobbing mess and blonde prostitute now slowly reaching down to the light crying face and gently brushing the hair out of it. His scarred hand rapping around the sharp steak knife and stomping towards them. "I said!" He yelled, ripping the brown rags backwards by the hair. Watching the light hands snap at the air awkwardly before slipping to the ground with his hard shove. "SHE'S NOT REAL!" He growled ignoring the small feminine squeak as he yanked her thin arm at him. Watching the blue eyes widen horrified as he jammed the knife into the smooth skin, ripping it forward. "AH! Son of A BITCH!" He growled pulling the knife back at the sharp pain biting his leg. His dark eyes growling as he looked down. His scarred hands releasing the thin girl, blonde hair scrambling back, leaving only the bleeding hole of missing flesh it had bit out of him. Blue eyes bolting to her again before stopping dead.  
  
Blinking at the calm look on her face, the thin gray and green wires protruding from the slit in her manufactured skin. "Ugh." He chocked a fast inhale, blinking hard as he watched her move lightly. Gently squeezing the crease of her man-made skin together, and holding it a moment as it reconnected. "Ah ugh." He chocked again, his chest malfunctioning in fast movements as she next to ignored him.  
  
"That's not good for my system Gene." She frowned, looking at the dark eyes leaning into the refrigerator. Disgusted with the small amount of blood running down his leg. "Not good at all." She shook her head no. Looking down as her arm made the final touches and she was perfect again. Bright green eyes slowly looking up at the choking light face in front of her. Standing paralyzed, horrified. She wasn't real. His mother was dead. "My Name is Issue 0025468-A9384-9. I am a issue love model. What issue are you?" She smiled sweetly at him, watching the blue eyes in front of her just slowly close their mouth and swallow lightly. Her thin face blurring over as his eyes filled with tears, clear threads trickling down his face as he looked at her. Watching her make a more sympathetic face suddenly. "Poor human child." She frowned, her comment blaze and monotone. "Gene?" She watched him raise his eyebrows at her. "This is not your human child?" She watched him make a face.  
  
"God damn right it's not." He growled. "You hear that kid! Your leaving!" He frowned, watching her thin hands gently run up onto the small crying face vacantly staring at her. She mocked him sitting there, she sounded like her. She looked like her, but inside she was machine. She was what he made with his hands, someone had used his mother that way. Someone had recreated her...as a...love...issue.  
  
"Ahhaaa." He sobbed suddenly, pulling his hands and arms closer to his body for safety.  
  
"Shhh." She smiled at him, watching him shake his head no at her. Her bright green eyes blinking lightly as he ran his hands roughly onto either side of her face. Watching her slowly imitate him and place both hers on his. "Do you want ice cream? Ice cream is what you give human children so they do not cry." She smiled at him, watching him frown. His teeth gritting hard as his chest picked back up.  
  
"Ah!" He growled, shoving her off fast, snapping at the knife. He hated her. For that second he hated her, wanted her dead. How dare she, think she could take the place of his mother. Of anyone who thought they could use her. They had recreated her body, her hair, her eyes, her voice...how was it they forgot the most important thing? How was it they forgot her soul?  
  
"Hey!" His dark eyes snapped forward yanking the light arm back from where it raised the knife above the green eyes looking at it calmly. "GOD damnt!" He swore swinging the light body back by its arm and prying the knife out of the small grip. His larger fingers working into the tight fist before swinging the body back into the refrigerator. "Your about all the excitement I can stand." He growled throwing the knife into the sink.  
  
"Gene?" He frowned, keeping his eyes on the brown rags that glared at him from where they had fallen. Eyeing the gun inside the strap against the blue boxers. All he would have to do was attack a few more times and the guy would loose his temper, and end it for him. The scarred hand would just raise its gun, swearing at him, and fire. And he would let his blood run onto the floor in a warm puddle before trickling through the groves in the tiles. Outlining the small squares like a tick-tack-toe board. He would just let go, let it all leak out and die. Death would be quiet, and the man would dump his body in an alley. Or a river, and pretend he never saw him, never met him. Everyone would, and maybe then...he would see her again. For real this time. "Gene?" His dark eyes blinked, glancing at her, watching her slowly stand up. "Can I have him please? I want to keep him." She smiled warmly at him, watching him just dully look back. The kid was worth a lot of money. Some if he sold him, more if he rented him, but even so. That was a little low, even on for him. A good bluff though. "Please Gene?" She smiled, slowly walking towards him and running her hand under his chin. Flicking his nose lightly with her finger, watching him smile.  
  
"You do understand he's worth a lot of money. Even as thin as he is he's got it where it counts Diana." He watched her make a small frown, how disappointing. "But, I will *sell* him to you." He grinned at her, watching her do a fast frowned blink.  
  
"But how Gene? I don't have any money, I work for Martin you know that." She frowned giving him a look, he knew this.  
  
"I know I know sweet cakes." He grinned at her, running his hands onto her ass. "But if you want him you have to pay, because others will." He grinned. Not that he would ever sell the kid to those others. "Your already 500 in." He grinned watching her make a face. What? Since when did she ever give...He watched her face relax slightly, 500 was how much he owed her. "All you need is a grand. So next time, there's no charge for me. That's 500 for you, and you can have him." He grinned watching her smile.  
  
"I like him." She smiled warmly at him, happy with the deal.  
  
"Course you do. I like him too." He grunted lightly. Yeah right. -Score- "And since I know your so good on your word babe, you can take him now and pay the rest later." He grinned, the sooner the little shit was farther from him the better.  
  
"Is it a sale?" Her face brightened watching him do a small blink.  
  
"No." He frowned annoyed "Just a down payment sweetheart, the rest is next time. Alright?" He gripped her arm lightly, watching her nod in understanding. Dark and green eyes looking down to the huddled brown rags glaring up at them. "You hear that!? Your hers. Go!" He frowned at he matted blonde hair. Motioning with his hand for the kid to get up. Blue eyes motionless to him before glancing at the thin hand she extended with her sweet, come on, and bright smile.  
  
Dark eyes making a face as the blonde hair bolted at her hand, whirling around in front of her as if to fend him off. "What?" he shrugged lightly, almost chuckling. "You can have her all to yourself kid, I am worn out." He grinned watching the blue eyes stumble backwards as it shoved at her. Pushing her out of the room before moving with her. Blue eyes looking up at her softer green ones as she opened the front door, waiting for him to walk out before calling an Alright! to the "Diana lock it behind you!" That retard called out to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom is slang for Mother is that right?" She smiled looking down at him as they walked. Blue eyes never leaving her, since they left, since he gained something new. A new chance, and new way to get back into life. "Is that how you would refer to me?" She frowned slightly, watching him stop walking as she did. Green eyes looking down at his cold ragged form in the middle of the deescalate sidewalk. It was late 1:00 maybe. But she didn't notice his shivering.  
  
"Your a love issue?" He frowned slightly, that sounded horrible. She deserved better then that.  
  
"Emhm." She smiled brightly, proud of how well she had mastered her trade.  
  
"What kind of programming do you use?" She watched his face fall into a sad slump as he asked her manufacture questions. Her green eyes watching him blink, studying her for a reaction as he slipped his hand into hers. Watching her only look at it before ignoring it.  
  
"I use Microbrio, doesn't everyone?" She giggled lightly, watching his face flicker. His heart skipping lightly at the sound of the laugh that was once so familiar to him. The laugh of his mother. The memories that suddenly washed over him like an ocean wave. Hazed fogged images of summer, and car rides and dad. "I live here." She watched him fallow her gaze to the tall downtown brick building. "I believe you will stay with me now, if I am to serve as your mother." She smiled down at him watching him just look at her. Drugged by the way she spoke. So disconnected, unaware the way she worded her sentences pained him so, because they proved she was not his mother with every word. How could she be created to look just like her, but be absolutely different?  
  
Maybe, maybe he could make her remember him. If he really tried. If he didn't fail.  
  
"Yes." He gave her a small nod, fallowing the small tug of his hand as she started forward up the cement steps. Pushing open the old wooden doors to the disastrous hallways inside. Brown floors and walls filled with graffiti and cigarette butts, garbage and tracks. Shambles and pieces of every person to ever live or walk through the building remaining in some way. Perfume and cologne, suspended in the air, shoe prints and papers littering the ground.  
  
"You must stay close now." She felt this hand tighten as she started for the dark stairs. Her tight leather skirt pulling downward slightly as he gripped it for balance and reassurance. Unable to see the stairs he was climbing as they continued up three floors before moving into the dimly lit hallway of four rooms. Her green eyes turning around to him and gently guiding him in front of her as she started towards the back second door. Blue eyes darting around, eating up the paint smears and missing sheetrock, so he would never get lost. So he could find her again in the dark. If. He had to make it up those stairs alone. "May I ask you a question?" She smiled sweetly at him as her door clicked unlocked and she pushed it open, holding it open a few seconds before watching him rush in and turn around to her. Uneasy blue eyes waiting, sure he was walking on ice. That any second this new home, new mother, new life would melt in to pieces too small to stand on and he would sink. With no one to grab him or hear him scream, he would drown.  
  
"Yes." He spit his answer fast. This time it would be perfect. He would answer her right away, do what she asked right away. Never give her a reason to ever be mad at him, or leave him. If he were to blow his second chance? What then? but cold thin water.  
  
"What is your name?" He watched her speak as she walked by him, into the small room. It was a rather rectangle room, small kitchen built along the back wall, bed to the right , and two doors to the left. His blue eyes watching her walk over and sit down on the side of her bed. Taking a small computer off the long thin dresser parallel and almost even height with it. Green eyes glancing at him lightly as he walked over, watching her type.  
  
"Shouldn't you give me a name?" He frowned slightly, watching her stop. Green eyes looking up at him.  
  
"I can offer you my bathroom." She smiled lightly, pointing towards one of the two doors. "However, I am programmed with the understanding that human children are given names at birth. You must have one already." She watched him study her, always. Watching everything about her, eating everything about her. The way she blinked, the creases of her mouth, the locks of her hair. He would never forget her. Must hurry and record everything he saw into his head. Better and stronger then anything he ever did when he was younger.  
  
Because.  
  
He forgot.  
  
Now without her, he couldn't remember the sound of her voice, or the way she smelled. The way that she hummed. He hadn't remembered well enough, he had been too young and naive. This time had to be better, had to be more focused so that could never happen again. He was not so naive anymore.  
  
"I do have a name." She blinked lightly as he finally responded. Blue eyes just studying her patient face from when she had spoken.  
  
"May I ask what it is?" She smiled now, watching his face relax as she did it. Almost smiling himself, but she didn't notice that. Didn't notice the pained hungry way his eyes stared at her. Wishing he could hold her hand again, so he could feel her alive. So he could close his eyes and know she was still right there and couldn't sneak away. Couldn't be taken away without his consent.  
  
"Yes." He answered her fast before doing a small blink at her real question. "Jim." He licked his lips, watching her smile, and he relaxed. She approved of that.  
  
"Very nice. Do you want to use my bathroom? You look very brown." She frowned slightly at him, watching him glance down at his filthy self. Her skin and hair manufactured for dirt to roll off her. So she would always be fresh and clean, always painted with make up and beauty.  
  
"Thank..." He mumbled lightly, turning around. Hesitating before starting towards the bathroom, letting the rest of his thank you slide. She wouldn't value it if he thanked her or not. She didn't understand that really. Not really.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She smiled lightly, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. Smooth light skin always perfect, always mascara eyes with a small glimmering streak of sweet blue eye shadow. Lips always glossed, shined like the soft pink and skin glow of he face and cheeks. Her green eyes smiling brightly, looking down at the small wire running into her arm from the computer. Her head filing with knowledge, learning what she would need to know for a child. Facts and statistics, common phrases, special moments, emotions downloading into her. In a few moments she would be a mother.  
  
He stood silent watching her bathtub fill with water. She must have been owned by a...this Martin must be a pimp, his head sighed hard. The building was drab, disgusting outside even, but the rooms. The rooms were nice, her room was nice. Obviously well provided for, well taken care of. Clear white bathroom with pink walls and soft yellow towels. So feminine. He smiled lightly, running his hand over one of the large puffy towels next to the tub silently filling with water. The clear level of liquid seeping up from where it was put into the bottom of the tub. Nothing like the old designs where water poured in from a pipe or slits attached to it.  
  
She smiled, green eyes watching her wrist, waiting through the new sensations. The small tingly feeling: feelings of emotion, of immediate want to rush to the bathroom and comfort and protect. Small thin black lines appearing into the barcode printed on her wrist.  
  
Marking her.  
  
She could now be a mother, a nanny, an aunt, a babysitter. She knew all there was to know now. Soft blonde hair falling around her face as she looked up at the closed bathroom door. "He must be lonely all by himself." She whisphered lightly, standing up, but her new programming made her insides ache to be with her child. To concur any danger that may come near him, even if it was only his loneliness. "You are.." She trailed lightly, breathing her words in as she opened the bathroom door. Watching the blonde hair jump, ducking fast as it turned around. To avoid anything bad coming in to get him. Any blows, any bullets, any violence until he could take the upper hand. Hard blue eyes whirling around at her from inside the brown rags ready to fight before choking lightly. This was the first time. The first time he had seen her come through a door with the intent to come to him.  
  
Her thin now loose red t-shirt and still tight black leather skirt falling to her knees in front of him in one quick motion. After swinging the strong door in and rushing the small one foot between them, crouching in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.  
  
It was as if she had owned him forever. Not as a possession, but now, as a son. Her every waking moment would now be filled with the consent consideration of his needs and need for her. Her want and love for him, as if he had come from her body. In a matter of seconds, in a matter of 800.1 MB G. She had offered her body to sleepless nights and endless questions. Constant worrying and planning, continual arguments and laughter that she would share with him as programmed. As her electronic heart told her to do, as the chips in her brain told her to do. "You." She smiled sweetly at him, watching his darting blue eyes fly over her hands, and the way she grabbed him. Moving around her the room alarmed before back to her unsure of what was going on. Why all of a sudden there was some type of connection.  
  
"I am Jim." He spoke his name again. Maybe she had forgotten who he was.  
  
She smiled brightly at him, a true smile now. "I know your name silly." She watched him do a small blink at the quick phrase of real emotion, almost a giggle. She had a sense of humor now, and she found his error sweetly funny.  
  
He smiled lightly, lop sided. Her thin hands squeezing him gently to her cooed words. "Jim please let me ask you what did your real mother call you?" She frowned slightly, it hurt now to think she wasn't his real mother. His eyes frowned slightly, pained with the differences this new same face gave him.  
  
There was a small pause, blue eyes thinking hard to answer her. "...By my name." He shook his head no slightly, unsure what she meant.  
  
"I would like to give you a nick name. I want to call you babe." She smiled sweetly at him, watching him continue to look at her from where he stood.  
  
Thin figure of dirt and abandonment. Next to the side of her tub.  
  
"Sweetie." He smiled lightly, that was what she meant. His nick name of affection. "Sometimes she called me sweetie...but when she was made she called me James." He did a small frown, but she only continue to smile at him. Genuinely happy to be in the same room with him, to be able to touch him and run her hands into his filthy hair.  
  
"Then I will call you both." She smiled warmly, watching him slowly grin back at her. Watching her pull her hand back from where she had run it up the side of his face. Her thin palm smearing dirt and dried sweat lightly with it. Before pulling it back as his clumped hair refused to let her fingers in any deeper then half way. "Your so dirty babe." She frowned concerned at him suddenly, watching him smile harder. She called him babe. She was worried. She was there in front of him. Small men slowly climbing from the side of his mouth, tugging his smile down saddened as he inhaled. "I know babe, I know." She smiled warmly at him, watching his face just look down, his eyes unable to hide the salt water sparkle that was filling them. Her sweet voice cooing at him lightly as she gently slide her fingers into the creases of the brown almost burlap fabric he wore. Finding the loop holes and the stitching and gently taking it apart. Watching him sniffle in front of her, but move his arms when she needed him too. Running the brown up in front of his eyes and over his head. Her green eyes gapping, but whispering to herself to hide her expression. Staring at the small beating chest in front of her. Grooved slightly by the ribs that couldn't hide under the thin pale skin. Smaller stomach dipping into the light body so far, searching for food inside, because none came from anywhere else.  
  
"Mm." Her eyes flicked up at his face as he took a step back to a small whine. Light bony arms running over his stomach. Hugging himself to hide the mess that obviously upset her. Because she wasn't moving. Because she was only staring. Because she gasped first, and now was thinking fast of the best food to give him, and what he could possibly need. Nutrition files opening and accessing in her head as she blinked lightly watching him retaliate into himself, wishing hard she would stop looking at him.  
  
Blue eyes glancing up as they hid under the blonde filth as she suddenly seemed to ignore the painful way his hipbones protruded from his body. The way you could practically see his joints connecting under his skin before the strong lines and groves of his ribs. Thin red fingered nails gently slipping into the burlap brown that was his shorts. Watching him step forward lightly as she pulled them down and towards the heap of his shirt and rags as he moved out of them. Her green eyes scolding herself lightly as she took a moment to study the small waste of surprisingly clean boxers. However faded, and warn and in desperate want of replacing they were. Now so thin they were practically see threw, they were clean, and there. "I will wash this if you want." She smiled at the blue eyes looking away from her, light head turned to the side. Thin pale chest jumping lightly to the warm loving sensation that was her hand gently falling onto his shoulder and running up the side of his neck. Her thin fingers gently rubbing his skin with affection to the small "Hmm babe?" She whisphered to him waiting through the silence. "You worry what you look like to me." She stated her opinion as a fact, and it was. Every book and media file ever created and now combined on child psychology told her that was why he tried to hide his body with his arms. Why he wouldn't look at her, or himself. "But I love you just the same. My babe, you are mine." She smiled warmly at him watching him trip forward as she guided his shoulder towards herself. Pulling his body into hers and squeezing it hard, feeling him cling to her. Thin skin and tattered cotton of grained dirt and dried sweat and wire oil rubbing into her. Nuzzling into her warmth and her arms with his head and chest. Using his legs to press himself forward as she hugged him. Green eyes closing to the muffled "AHHaaaa" that was his sob from inside her shirt.  
  
That was his pain and relief all in one.  
  
More pain by relief.  
  
Pain from the worry it was a lie, relief from the reality it may be true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She giggled lightly, watching the blue eyes fallow her fingers as she pulled his bangs outward in front of his face, laughing at him lightly. Watching him smile at her from behind the small snipping sound the scissors she held made. "Good?" She giggled watching thin wet blonde strands drop to the floor around the small stool he sat on. Landing gently on the towel around his waist and legs, while others clung to his moist shoulders and neck. Trying to last as long as possible. Blue eyes watching his reflection in the slightly foggy bathroom mirror as she worked cutting his hair around him. "What is it you like to do Jim?" She smiled lightly at him. "What is it that...are your hobbies?"  
  
She watched him think lightly, her questions trying to learn more about him. "Computers. I like to build them. I use them." He grinned lightly as he felt her gently press against the back of his hair and tip his head forward so she could cut easier.  
  
"Very smart." He grinned. "Do you play sports? Go to school?" She frowned slightly. He didn't really look like he did those things, but her brain told her that was what he should have been doing.  
  
"I don't know how to play them, and I don't go.." He trailed lightly to the knock on her bedroom door. Her thin fingers stopping where she was going to cut new strains of his hair to look up. Dropping the blonde bangs back into his face, watching his eyes switch off her and towards the door as she shot a sweet, Come in! Green eyes watching the tall brown hair of the man walk in. His grinning eyes scanning her bedroom for her in loose brown Dockers and un-tucked dress shirt. Obviously tired, just getting out of work; still brief case in hand.  
  
"I am in here Greg." She smiled sweetly at the brown eyes that looked towards the sound of her voice. Blue eyes taking the scissors she handed him as she held up her finger, telling him to wait a moment. Loose red shirt and leather skirt walking bare foot onto the soft crème rug of her purple bedroom of dark wood furniture to the tall male figure waiting for her. "Greg I-"  
  
"-Diana." He grinned cutting her off as he ran a hand through his hair dropping his brief case a long side of himself. "You would not believe what just happened. This woman was brought in, hit by a truck or something, and her, I reattached her arm in the..." He trailed as she gently pressed her fingers to his lips.  
  
Blue eyes watching her whisper sweetly to the rough but young face of the man. Brown eyes looking around the room after a few of her words. His hands activating. Grabbing the seat of the stool he was on and sliding off it fast as he watched her hand motion towards the bathroom with the brown eyes that looked towards the open door. Blue eyes watching them from the crack where the door met the hinges. His hands hanging onto the towel as he moved behind the stool, looking around for a weapon in case he needed one.  
  
"Jim?" She smiled sweetly as she walked back into the bathroom, holding the strong hand of the man she was leading behind her. Green eyes smiling as she caught him behind the stool, frowning slightly, unsure of who the man was. "Jim this is Greg." She motioned towards the brown hair that stood along side of her, offering a small wave. "He is a customer of mine so I-"  
  
"-I understand what that means." He cut her off fast, watching her do a quick blink before nodding slightly.  
  
"Oh, ok...alright then." She looked back up at the brown hair frowning at the bony arms covering their stomach, glaring in defense. "Greg I don't have any money so..." she trailed as the loose dress shirt stepped forward, blonde hair backing up.  
  
"He's yours?" The brown hair glanced back at her, watching her nod to a proud smile. "How? I just saw you last week?" He shot her a look, leaning closer to the light face that looked him head on. Blue eyes squinting lightly at him, warning him. "That's impossible Diana."  
  
"It is possible." She smiled, shoving his shoulder to the side lightly as she gently grasped the light wrist. Watching the blonde hair move along side of her, gently hanging onto her loose shirt as it looked up at the man.  
  
"Wa.." He blinked lightly, it was impossible. One week was not nine months. "Well geez he's a splitting image of you!" He chuckled, motioning at the blonde hair with a lop sided grin. "That's amazing, and...well how old is he now? How fast is he growing?" He frowned slightly watching her make a face.  
  
"I didn't *make* him Greg." She gave him a small frown. Idiot. "I..."She trailed lightly, it wasn't that she bought him from Gene. That wasn't how it happened, that wasn't how it felt...how was that true? How did it happen?  
  
"What makes it your business pal?" He frowned "What difference does it make at all." He shot the brown eyes a look watching them just casually look back at him.  
  
"Well Dian..your mom wants me to...well I am an MD, graduated two years ago. Pediatrician." He shot a proud grin to the blonde hair, watching it back up as he crouched down. "Come here, tell me a little about your diet." He beckoned lightly, watching the blue eyes squint at him.  
  
"Jim it's ok. He's a friend." Her soft hand silenced the brown hair, gently reaching for the light hand again and leading the small yellow towel and blonde hair over. "I want you to cooperate with Greg for me sweetie, I don't want you to get sick." She frowned concerned watching the reluctant blue eyes listen to her as she held the smaller hand. "Ok?" Blue color thinking lightly as she ran her hand up the side of the small face into the wet blonde hair, ruffling it lightly.  
  
"I just need you to open your mouth for me." The strong male hands gently gripped around his mouth as he opened it for him. Brown eyes looking up slightly, moving his head to either side, looking into his mouth before running his stronger fingers onto the small neck and under the chin checking the smaller glands. "Your throat hurt?" he frowned slightly watching the blonde hair nod.  
  
"Aw sweetie why didn't you say anything?" She frowned concerned watching the blue eyes look at her as the brown hair mumbled a, Will you grab my bag Diana?  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged lightly, his head answering a, I didn't want to be a problem, silently.  
  
"Well next time.." He watched her start out of the bathroom. Strong hands running into his hair, feeling his head gently. "I want you to definitely say something, clear?" He smiled lightly, nodding at her phrase. Green eyes frowning at him softly, dropping the doctor briefcase aside the crouching brown hair. Strong hands moving at it immediately pulling a stethoscope out, blue eyes watching all of this.. "Sweetie hunny I am gonna run and get you some clothes alright?" He glanced up at her, watching her offer him a smooth smile as she nodded, he shook his head no.  
  
"Huh no way." He shook no harder, watching the brown eyes look up at him. "....Mom." He blinked lightly, it felt kinda weird calling her that. "Where are you getting them? Tell him to wait until.." He stopped talking as her thin hand guided his shoulder back the small step he had taken towards her.  
  
"I am going right across the hall." She nodded softly at his light face giving an upset no in every possible way. Her green eyes thinking, before glancing at the brown hair. Greg...just a sec." She smiled, watching his blue eyes silently grin as she took his hand and started towards her bedroom door. Brown hair sighing as he slouched into the side of the tub. Friday night, he shows for fun and what does he get. More work...more kids....blast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't be such a goof Jim." She smiled sweetly, ruffling the blonde hair moving behind her as she knocked on the door across from hers. "She's so nice, her son is about your age." He watched her do a small frown, she didn't really know how old he was. "How-"  
  
"-Seven." She heard him answer her immediately. Light hands on either side of he skirt as he leaned into her from behind. Peering out along her hip as the door opened to a thin brunette in a spandex tank top and tight red pants.  
  
"Joyce." Her green eyes smiled watching the familiar face smile at her. "I want you to meet someone." she glanced down, reaching behind her back to the small hands that were squeezing her hips to stay behind her.  
  
"No way hunny I got tonight off why should..." The purple eyes stopped, looking at the small patch of blonde hair hanging onto the leather skirt as her girlfriend turned to the side to show her. "Aww well isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen." She smiled sweetly, leaning her weight onto her knees as she bent over slightly. Becoming even height with the blue eyes peering out at her from underneath the blonde color and side of his arm. "Hello, my name is Joyce." She smiled watching the blue color blink lightly, looking up at the smiling blonde hair of his mother before back at her.  
  
"Jim."  
  
"Well Jim." She smiled watching the lighter skin of the female blonde pry the small yellow towel off herself as the blue eyes focused on her. Absorbing all the new characteristics of a new persona and potential friend. "It looks to me like-"  
  
"-We need to borrow some clothes." The purple eyes looked up at the soft feminine face smiling at her. Gently shoving the blonde hair forward as she started into the small room which was the kitchen.  
  
"Diana girl you borrowing temporarily..." The purple eyes trailed as the soft green eyes shook no. "You mean he's...yours?" She smiled, nodding. "Wowie girl, you go." The purple eyes giggled hard, pulling some clothes out of the laundry basket on the small kitchen table in the swamped room. "I got the night off so Steve took the boys out, thank goodness." She shot the smiling green eyes a thankful look. "I told my son Jordan." She spoke looking down at the blue eyes. "If I heard the sound of his voice again I was going to hang myself." She giggled lightly, watching the blue smile at her. "So you know." She sighed lightly, digging through he basket for a suitable shirt. "Steve took them out...guess I looked like I might...hang..."She pulled out a green shirt opening it up to look at it. "...myself...Here you go." she smiled turning around and handing the clothes to the yellow towel and light skin. Trying hard to not stare at how awfully thin he was. "Diana he got any underwear?" She raised her eyebrows lightly watching the green eyes nod, before glancing back down at the small rib cage and bony figure frowning as it shifted to lean back into the leather skirt. "Well ahh, what do you have at home to eat? You got some basics or.."  
  
"Actually I don't really have..." She trailed lightly watching the spandex tank top pull her fridge open and lean in.  
  
"You gotta go shopping with me this Saturday." A long orange fingernail pointed at her as the brown hair remained inside the fridge.  
  
"Oh I know what I need to get only...I just." She trailed lightly, taking the small plastic container handed to her. "I don't have any of it yet." The purple eyes stood up shutting the fridge.  
  
"Well then you got to learn to shop. Boys eat *a lot*." She flashed a smile at the blue eyes watching them. "Now why can't my boys be so well behaved?" She frowned slightly sinking her hands onto her hips. Worn out from a day of work and then house cleaning, dinner to be made, clothes to be washed, and three boys to referee. "Always yelling and fighting, it takes a toll." She sighed heavily looking at the warm green eyes watching her. "So you downloaded everything that..."  
  
"I downloaded seven alternate files and five compressed." She smiled, proud.  
  
"Wowie hunny." She looked down at the blue eyes. "Looks like your on your way to one prepared mommy huh? kido." She giggled watching the blonde hair nod.  
  
"Joyce I..." The purple eyes glanced back up at her suddenly timid voice. "I didn't think I would have anyone staying with me and I have a, well I have an assignment to..."  
  
"Never you mind darling. Never. You. Mind. Joyce can take one more boy for the night." The spandex tank top giggled at her, watching her relax. Thank goodness, her place was so much smaller. What would she have done with him?  
  
"Thank you." She sighed relieved, glancing down at the blue eyes looking at her. "Is that alright with you Jim? Just for tonight. I need you to stay here, just for tonight." She watched him frown slightly. Stay here? It was different, this woman was loud. The place was bigger but smaller somehow. Cluttered with a family the room across the hall showed no sign of.  
  
"Where will...well, where will you be?" He looked nervous, her green eyes offering him a soft smile as she watched him reach up to her skirt again before she felt the weight of his small hand and arm.  
  
"I'll be right across the hall, if you need me for anything you can come and get me." She nodded warmly, watching the blonde hair nod yes. What other option was there?"  
  
"Well!" They looked up at her tight red jeans and brown hair. "You won't be here till later anyway sweet thing. Your mom's got a entire...what.."  
  
"Half hour."  
  
"Half hour to waste." She shrugged watching the blue eyes strain out a small smile for her before fallowing the sweet blonde hair and green eyes to the door and back across the hall. Sighing heavily as he came in, listening to her shut and lock it.  
  
Green eyes slumping into the closed door and looking at him, watching him glance down at the clothes he held. "Who's are these?" He frowned slightly.  
  
"Jordan's I think. I told you she had a son about your age." She sighed, heading for the back wall kitchen  
  
"Maybe older." She glanced back, smiling at his mumble as she watched him pull the shirt over his head. Blonde hair and blue eyes immerging from the top and looking down at himself. It was a little big.  
  
"Doesn't matter hunny. We'll go shopping and you can get what you like." She smiled opening the container that had been given to her. "I am sorry I don't have any food for you." She frowned upset as she looked over to the blue eyes that started towards her immediately. Now loose green shirt and yellow towel. "I don't eat food like you do, so I only have...props?" She frowned slightly, wording it the best she could, but in all honesty all she had was strawberries in chocolate, whipped crème, Champaign, hunny, a liquor cake, beer and small after dinner mints. "I promise I'll buy some." She looked down, blonde hair hugging her around the waist. Hanging lightly on her, he didn't seem to mind she couldn't feed him. It wasn't like he did any better himself.  
  
"It's ok." She frowned sad, touched at his small mumble. "I don't eat a lot either."  
  
He green eyes closed, blinking back soft tears at the thin starving arms satisfied enough with being with her. Her thin pink lips mouthing a silent damnt before reaching down and running her hand into the soft blonde hair. "Don't worry about it." She sniffled lightly, watching him look up at her cracked tone. Blue eyes widening with concern immediately. Light hands faltering as she crouched down to him, all she wanted to do was offer him what he needed...but she couldn't even feed him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She watched him frown upset. "Mom? What? What's wrong tell me." She felt him grab at her shirt as she didn't answer his questions. Blue eyes darting back and forth in her eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. What had he done wrong?  
  
"Nothing." She whisphered lightly at him, watching him do a fast blink. Nothing? "I am just upset I didn't, that I don't have, well I don't have what you need and I...well I want to give it to you, but I am sorry I didn't plan this out you know?" She sniffled lightly, looking down at the small Tupperware she held. Her red nails gently flicking the thin corner that stuck out so you could peel it off. Green eyes looking up as he just shook his head no, climbing into her lap from where she sat. Nuzzling into her as he moved forward, feeling her pull before he rested on her, feeling her cry softly as she hugged him. Her babe. "Mine. My Jim." He closed his eyes at her small whisper. "I don't want to loose you." He tensed, images of what happened before running over him. It was him who lost her. "Never ever babe." she cooed lightly, reassuring herself as she thought out loud, his thin hands only hanging onto her tighter as she spoke. Her curved form holding him lightly as she rocked gently. Loving him, loving him there, being with him.  
  
"Diana?" She stopped moving, feeling the blonde hair pull off her shoulder to look up with her. Green and blue eyes turning to look at the brown hair now leaning against the bathroom doorway from where they had left him waiting.  
  
"Sorry Greg I..." She trailed lightly, looking at the blue eyes on her lap, still watching the brown hair. Turning to look at her as she ran her hand into the soft blonde strands of his hair. "Sweetie go back over there with him and I'll heat up this..." She trailed pulling the small container over and flipping the top off. Watching his face physically choke at the sight of the macaroni and cheese complete with small pieces of hot dog. ".this...macaroni and-"  
  
"-Can I have it?" She stopped as he interrupted her, reaching for the small container. "Cold? Can I have it now? I don't care please." She watched him look at her fast, begging her for the food. He couldn't wait. Couldn't wait three minutes for her to put it in a dish and heat it up. He was starving, his stomach burning for food. Wide adrenaline rushed eyes watching her slowly nod.  
  
"A...well...yes." She nodded unsteadily, watching him inhale to her answer, yanking the small container over and digging macaroni out with his fingers. Cold salty cheese running around in his mouth with the noodles as he crammed it in fast. Trying hard to fit as much in as he could. Oblivious to her thin arms moving slightly as she shifted his weight. Sitting his back against her chest as he ate, thin feminine arm running over his chest and hugging him backwards. Green eyes watching him eat with a strong sense of guilt and sorrow. She should have fed him right away, even if all she could offer was mints and strawberries. Her green eyes closing as she rested her chin on top of his head, feeling him chew. His body moving slightly as he swallowed, forcing more then his throat preferred down at a time. Thin nervous hands coated with macaroni and cheese.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you can take it." She looked down at the bottle and tube the brown hair gave her.  
  
"What for?" She frowned confused still.  
  
"His infection." He sighed, stating his answer casually. Before straightening his tone as he watched her do a fast horrified gasp. "Well, Diana I mean it's nothing really big. He has a few of them."  
  
"He does?" He watched her step forward fast, pulling the small items to her chest alarmed as she shot her question. His brown eyes frowning at her slightly, as he leaned into the bathroom sink. This kid was annoying, and it was crazy how attached to him she was suddenly.  
  
"Nothing serious. There is no need to worry, have him take that and it will all get better. He knew he had them." He shrugged lightly watching her look down at he bottle of dark red liquid and small tube of crème. "One from being dehydrated to often, one from being too dirty and one from breathing that filth in." He frowned, disgusting. "Honestly I am surprised he was as well off as he was for-" He stopped as she shot him a hard look. "Well I mean, in the condition he was, living under, it would be understandable that he might have...more."  
  
"He drinks this?" He nodded as she showed him the bottle. "And this?" She frowned confused as she showed him the small white tub.  
  
"He needs to put it on his skin alright?" He nodded at her, speaking slower. Why was it she was having so much trouble getting this straight? "He's not so stupid Diana he knows what to do with it I explained it."  
  
"Ok." She whisphered lightly, doing a small nod. "It just feels like, well he's growing up so fast." He frowned. Just what files did she download for crying out loud? A little more of this and she wasn't going to be in the mood at all.  
  
"He'll be fine. Jacks a smart kid." He shrugged a grin.  
  
"Jim." She corrected with a small whisper. Looking down at the bottle, reading directions. "Two spoonfuls after meals...I need to go to the market." She frowned slightly, thinking out loud, his face falling to a irritated, sarcastic How wonderful slump.  
  
"Diana didn't you say he was going to...you know." He made a baffled face as he looked up. "Move him somewhere or something? I mean I don't have all night."  
  
"Oh!" She squeaked lightly, remembering why he was there. "I am sorry I-"  
  
"You forgot, I can see that. Just get rid of him ok?" He shot her a tired look, watching her nod as she opened the bathroom door. Walking back into the bedroom and blonde hair falling asleep on her bed. Cleaner light skin, green shirt and loose blue plaid cotton pants pulled down slightly to let more air get to his infection. Her green eyes smiled as she walked over, watching the slits of blue look at her from where he was trying hard to stay awake. So he could see her again.  
  
"Sweetheart?" She smiled softly, sinking into the side of the bed. Watching his mouth close slowly before the small pink of his tongue appeared licking his lips. "I need you to go across the hall now alright?" She watched him nod slightly to her whispers, sitting up half asleep and sliding off the bed. Moving lightly as she pulled his pants back up, the loose rim slipping to the ground from where it was on his mid thighs. "Come on." She smiled sweetly at his closed blue eyes, taking his hand as she started for the door. Leading him across the hall before knocking, his light weight sinking into her side as he started drifting back to sleep.  
  
The pulled up brown hair answered the door "Well that took longer then expected." she smiled.  
  
"Sorry we're late." She whisphered lightly, noticing the lights out in the kitchen. Brown hair nodding in understanding.  
  
"You'll get that a lot now hunny." She sighed taking the light hand and gently leading the blonde hair inside.  
  
"Here he needs this." her purple eyes looked up at the medication being offered to her.  
  
"What is he sick?" She scrunched her nose baffled.  
  
"His lung, throat and" She scrunched her nose lightly. "Are infected." She watched the purple color raise their eyebrows to a long  
  
"Ooohh I see." she looked down at the practically asleep blonde hair. "Can my boys catch that?" She frowned slightly, this was definitely not happening if that was the case.  
  
"No." She shook her had no to a small frown. "No it's not contagious, he developed them over time." She nodded lightly, speaking that last sentence as a reassurance before frowning. That wasn't reassuring at all, that was horrible.  
  
"Well as long as it's not contagious." She smiled, green eyes nodding lightly, tipping the light face up as she pulled at the smaller chin.  
  
"Now Jim behave yourself and listen to Mrs. Jackson." She nodded, speaking firmer as the sleeping face nodded slowly. "Do what she says and eat all your food alright?" She frowned slightly...wait...he wasn't disobedient and definitely didn't have any problem eating. She let go of the smaller chin as it mumbled a small sleepy I will. Her green eyes frowning as she stood up, confused. Where had all that direction suddenly come from?  
  
"You unpacking files up there?" The purple eyes giggled lightly, pointing at her forehead. Green eyes smiling immediately, she hadn't really had time to unzip everything she had crammed in. So she was currently unzipping so slow she hardly knew.  
  
"I guess I opened something about sleepovers." She gave a small shrug, watching the purple eyes just shake their head amused. Smiling at the giggling green before offering a small wave and shutting the door. Leading the blonde hair through the kitchen and to the small connecting room to the right.  
  
"Lovie your going to sleep with my son alright?" She muttered lightly leading the small figure into the tight crammed dark room of beds and boxes and necessities. "Not that I don't want to pamper you until my hands are bleeding but I don't have enough beds." She smiled lightly, as she spoke her joking sarcasm, opening up her sons twin bed. Short brown hair dead sleep in a loose t-shirt and boxers. "Don't worry about a thing he sleeps like a rock." She gently shoved the brown hair over. Watching the newly delivered blonde just lean against the small over packed dresser, still half asleep. "Jordan?" She frowned slightly, whispering at the light face, watching as no response came. "Alright then." She sight heavily turning towards the yellow hair that was easy to see in the dim room. Gently grasping the thin arm and pulling it over. Shooing it gently into the bed and pulling the sheets around it. Watching the blue eyes fall dead asleep immediately, living it up with a stomach of macaroni and cheese and a bed to sleep in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He frowned, opening his eyes fast as he felt the sudden movement. His hand running over his hip and into his pants lightly, looking for his gun. "Get out!"  
  
He felt the cold slide around him as the shove came with the yell. Warm soft sheets and comforter sliding off him before the hard wood of the floor hit him. Blue eyes frowning up at the ceiling from where he had just been shoved out of the bed. A frowning pair of brown eyes leaning over the side of the bed above him, looking down.  
  
"Why does mom always let losers sleep in my bed." The slightly freckled face frowned at him, watching him grit his teeth.  
  
"AH!" He yelled, scrambling to his feet fast and pouncing back onto the bed.  
  
"Hey get off I said! This is mine! I said you can't-" The kid choked lightly as he threw his first punch. His fist ramming directly into the talking face that was mean to him. "MOM! DAD!" The closed brown eyes cried out, trying to block the strong impacts the wild kid that was suddenly in his bed when he woke up was throwing.  
  
"That's enough son!" He felt someone touching him, dragging him off the bed. Growling at him as he started kicking the boy, *he* was the loser. Wasn't even a good fighter. "Son!" The strong arms shook him, dragging him towards the floor and yanking the top of his arm along with them. Dragging him from the room. "God damnt Joyce. I trying to get some God Damn Sleep around here." He was shoved forward. The cluttered kitchen coming back into view, along with the pulled up brown hair in a thin black silk rob, talking red robe behind him.  
  
"Don't' give me that." She frowned, ignoring the blonde hair looking up at her, bleeding slightly from his nose, the only place the kid had *accident* hit him. "You think I don't have to work Steven! All you think about is yourself! I have to take care of the house the kids and look good at the same time!" She frowned, yelling at the red cotton trudging back out of the room to a...  
  
"Every god damn mourning!" Yelled back at her. Her purple eyes scrunching up upset before looking down at him. Blue eyes silently watching this, squeezing his nose with his fingers.  
  
"Sit down!" She yelled at him, ignoring his jump and over anxious movement to get into a kitchen chair. "Now eat and be quiet!" She frowned still, slamming a plate of eggs onto the table in front of him. "I have so much on my mind right now Kid I am ready to explode." He glanced at her lightly, watching her slam the frying pan she was cooking with onto the stove. His hand grabbing the fork to his right and stabbing eggs fast. Before she could change her mind. "Jordan! Get out of bed right now!" She frowned, looking up slightly as she yelled, slamming the frying pan again and adding salt. "Steven! Will you tell you *son* to listen to his mother!" She frowned yelling towards the left, the room her husband had exited towards. Her purple eyes snapping at the brown hair trudging into the room and pulling out a kitchen chair. Her feminine hands sliding scrambled eggs onto another plate and stomping the two feet to the kitchen table. Grabbing a small hunk of brown hair as she slammed the plate down. "Next time answer me." She frowned annoyed, letting go of the hair as the brown eyes gave her an annoyed Mom! before leaning closer to the plate to eat as she started back towards the stove.  
  
Blue eyes watching this. Damn, these people are crazy, his head frowned. What a mess he was in. He looked back down at his plate, empty, but it tasted so good. The warm runny yoke and soft white of his eggs still fresh in his stomach. "Ah." He looked up, scrunching his face to the runny sticky sensation that almost impacted with his eye. Brown eyes across the table chuckling at him from where they held a small spoon back slightly. Flinging eggs at him. "HEY!" He yelled, slamming the table as she stood up, watching the brown eyes just put the spoon down to an innocent what? Why are you yelling at me? expression. His hand smearing the egg off his face, glaring at the brown eyes before jumping slightly to the sound of the frying pan slamming back onto the stove.  
  
Her purple eyes frowning at them as they looked up at her. Her glare watching the blonde hair quickly sit down and be quiet. "Are you throwing food at him?" She frowned mad, pointing at the brown hair.  
  
"Mom why would.."  
  
"You better not be Jordan! Now Diana just needs him to stay here for..."  
  
"MOM! Why would I throw food at him!" He cut her off, watching her frown at him as he yelled.  
  
"Just don't." She frowned, looking back down at the frying pan and adding more salt. Purple eyes snapping up at the familiar ah! of her son. Watching the brown hair stand up, whipping egg off his face to a Ahh it's in my eye! Blue eyes staring wide eyed as he did this. Perfectly still, that kid had done that to himself.  
  
"You!" the brown hair pointed at him. "Mom he threw egg right at my eye!"  
  
"I did not!" He frowned standing up fast, watching the brown hair grin at him, as the purple hair stomped over, grabbing his arm.  
  
"I have had enough. Enough is ENOUGH!" She growled slightly, yelling at them as she yanked on the thin arm. Dragging him into her bedroom, ignoring her husbands gripping as she opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Please I didn't throw anything at him." He frowned concerned, shaking his head no at her.  
  
"Wash your face." She frowned as she dropped his arm, watching him start for the sink immediately. "I have had it up to here at it's only nine o' clock. I am gonna go call your mother alright?" She watched him nod as he turned on the faucet. "Take this."  
  
He glanced up lightly, taking the medicine she extended towards him. Blue eyes watching her sigh hard as she started back out of the crammed bedroom of some stacked boxes. An over stuffed dresser, a bed that would have had to have been assembled in the room because it never would have fit and narrow pipe running along the wall used as a closet to hang things up on. Her irritated voice starting up again as she reached the kitchen, talking to the brown hair.  
  
Concerned and confused blue eyes looking back at him as he looked into the mirror, running his hands into the sink as he leaned towards it. His eyes closing as he rubbed at the runny egg yoke. "Mourning." He jumped lightly, squinting threw one dry eye the water threatened to run into as he looked up at the red robe trudging in. "May I ask who the hell you are and why your in my bathroom?" The dull middle aged face in need of a shave slurred it's words at him exhausted. Watching the small thin boy just stumbled away from him slightly as it leaned over the sink, before mumbling.  
  
"I am staying here cause, for the mourning because my mom..."  
  
"Oh that's right." The dull eyes closed slightly, nodding. "Your Diana's kid." He nodded immediately, taking the small towel the red robe extended towards him. "Good. Nice to meet you. Sorry I look like hell." The man grumbled lightly as it opened a small cluttered cabinet. The soft towel running over his face as he dried it, keeping a steady eye on the guy that shut the open door in order to reach the cluttered shelf behind it. "You showering?" The dull eyes glanced at him as he didn't answer, watching the blonde hair shake no. "Good. I am then."  
  
He watched the guy for a moment, thin balding hair preoccupied with some bottle he was messing with on the shelf. His own thin fingers grabbing the medicine he was supposed to drink and popping out the small spoon on the side of it. Slowly twisting off the cap as he glanced back at the guy, but it seemed as though he could care less he was there. Blue eyes running back down to the red medicine he slowly poured into the spoon. If this stuff worked it would be...so great. He smiled lightly, his chest hurt when he breathed, and so did his throat. The air always seemed dramatically cold, running in through his nose and mouth and cutting at the back of his dry throat before sliding down into his lungs. As though it rode in on shards of ice, stabbing into his throat as it arrived before slicing downward. Running down into his lung before plunging into the bottom. The cool spoon ran into his mouth. "Ahe!" He choked, dull eyes turning around to him, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"You alright sport?" the dull eyes grinned, watching the closed grimacing blue eyes nod as they swallowed. Gagging lightly as the small mouth opened, that tasted *so* disgusting. "Haha" The blue eyes looked up at him as he laughed, still clinging to the disgusted expression of the taste as it watched the balding head chuckle at him. Reaching for the bottle he held. "What is this stuff? Vitamins?" The dull eyes took it as he handed it to him. What else could he do? The guy reached for it, it was in his house, his bathroom. Dull eyes running over the label before removing the spoon again and pouring another one. "Infected with what?" His dull eyes frowned slightly, moving the red filled spoon towards the cautious mouth watching him. Blue eyes looking at it instead of opening its mouth.  
  
"My lungs are." He spoke matter o' factly slowly taking the spoon from the older hand. To the mumbled sucks. He nodded leveling the spoon before running it into his mouth and swallowing fast. Coughing silently so he wouldn't spit it out before gagging as he swallowed. His light skin jumping as the stronger hand ran onto his stomach. Frowning slightly before lifting up his shirt.  
  
"My god. What the hell has Diana been feeding you?" The dull eyes flicked up as he pulled back throwing the thin spoon at the red cotton of the robe and backing up. Blue eyes glaring hard, but the sight of his ribs and pulled in stomach were still caught in the frowning eyes. "That's unnatural, did Joyce see that?" He swallowed hard, dull eyes continuing to look at him as he didn't answer. "Hey Joyce!?" The red cotton stood up, opening the door slightly as he held a hand out to him, telling him to stay put.  
  
"I have to go home!" He frowned, taking a step forward, watching the strong hand just pat the air lightly. Shhhing him.  
  
"Joyce!" The dull eyes looked back at him as he called again. Diana was gonna kill the kid if she kept up like she did. No offense, the girl had a nice ass, and was sweet but obviously didn't know jack about kids. "Joyce! Damnt." He frowned, yelling again to the annoyed What!? from the kitchen. Blonde hair backing into the wall as he crouched down, studying him. The kid didn't look so thin before because of the way the clothes hid it. Loose t-shirt and cotton pj pants. But now that he looked, the face was so thin, the arms coming out of the shirt, bony and skeleton like, almost a lining the structured configuration underneath.  
  
"Ahha..aa!" The light face turned to the side as he shuffled forward, gripping the small wrists and turning them in his hands to look at the arms. His sons sure didn't look like this. Jordan was already firm from the football and skateboarding, and Joey and Matt sure weren't this thin. His dull eyes ignoring the fast movements as the light arms yanked to get out of his grasp, blue eyes still looking to the side to get away from him. "Get away from me." The smaller voice growled lightly, straining out his words. "Get away." Dull concerned eyes squeezing the top of the small arm, he could overlap his fingers damnt.  
  
"Kid doesn't it hurt your body or something to be this thin?" He made a face pressing the small stomach again. "God damn there's nothing to you." He frowned, gripping the small knee hidden in the loose blue plaid pants. Running his hand up to the smaller thigh, he could almost feel the bones, there was some meat though.  
  
His dull eye snapped up at the fast movement, small gun barrel suddenly staring at him from in front of the wide scared blue eyes. "Back up. Get off." The light face breathed directions at him, pressed back into the wall hard, afraid of the tall strength. The hand that kept squeezing parts of his body. "Get away from me! I'll shot you!" He frowned, yelling at the dull face raising it's eyebrows at him as it slowly let go of his thin thigh.  
  
"It better be important Steven!" His gun snapped at the opening door, watching the frowning purple eyes come in before stopping at the gun barrel. Strong hands suddenly snapping at him. Shoving the gun to the right and whirling the thin figure around.  
  
"LET ME GO!" The blonde hair screamed immediately, refusing to let go of the gun as the strong hands pulled his arms behind his back, pressing him into the cold tiles.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!" She squeaked her scream. Wide purple eyes watching this. "Where the hell did that kid hide that gun!?" And he was in bed with her son! It could have just gone off and killed them! "Steven what the hell is going..."  
  
"I Heard you the *first* time Joyce Damnt!" He frowned, snapping a hard look at the pulled up brown hair. "Have you seen how thin this kid is!" He growled his concern, that god damn kid pulled a gun on him. Could have shot him in the face! "I ask him a question he pulls out a gun!"  
  
"What!?" She screamed baffled, staring at the small gun in the light hand. Blonde hair breathing hard from where it was shoved into the wall. They could kill him. They could beat him. They could take his weapon, let him go. ......Mom?......his head whisphered lightly. "Well don't shove him so hard your hurting him!" She frowned upset, running her hands onto her husbands stronger ones pressing the small boned figure into the wall.  
  
"Hurting him! He almost *Killed* me! and your worried I am hurting him!?"  
  
"Stop it Steve!" She frowned, watching him pull the blonde hair back from the wall, to her alarmed gasp and small trip back wards.  
  
"Drop the gun!" He shook the thin figure, watching it shake it's head no. "DROP IT! NOW!" Blonde hair muttering no through the hard shaking, blue eyes jammed closed. "Fill the sink with water." She frowned slightly as her husbands small eyes looked up at her, nodding towards the sink. Her thin orange finger nails plugging the sink and turning on the water. "Kid I am going to drown you if you don't let it go." He frowned to his wife's WHAT!? from behind him. "Damnt Joyce! He'll loose consciousness before he dies damnt, I just want the gun!" He frowned at her, feeling her tug gently on his shoulder. "Drop it kid, I'll dunk you I swear it." He cold feel the light body trembling in his grasp.  
  
Drowning. He could have been shot. Out of all the times he could have killed himself, set the place on fire, just put a little poison in his food. All the ways he could have done it. Have that wacko shoot him, he wasted it, and now he would drown. He frowned, feeling the guy shake him. His heart slamming. Drowning was supposed to be a good way to go though, it was supposed to be a little like sleep. Right before you die. You sleep.  
  
"AHH!" he screamed at the sudden jerk that yanked his arms upwards. Twisting them in an off direction as he was hulled upwards towards the sink. The cold rim pressing against his chest, wide blue eyes blinking down at the clear water underneath him. Watching his mirrored self appear back just as scared, but calmer somehow. Maybe part of it was sleeping...already under the water.  
  
"Damnt Steve not so much!" He felt the cold fingers of a woman touch him lightly as she yanked at her husbands strong arm. Before squeaking lightly as he shoved her off, her thin form rushing out of the bedroom.  
  
"Just drop the gun alright?" The strong voice growled lightly from over his ear. Baffled small eyes watching the back of the blonde hair. He honestly thought the kid would have dropped the gun. He would have dropped it. "You want to die kid?" He mumbled lightly, he wasn't threatening he was seriously asking. Why else would someone sit three inches in front of a sink of water and not open their hand and let a gun slip out. The thin chest breathing in hard gasps, already tasting the water in the small bits of moisture that was above the sinks surface. The wet air running into his throat and stabbing his infection before sinking into his lungs and gently plastering the sides with the soft clear drops of residue. Tiny painters painting water, preparing for the big inhale he would eventually make under the water that would end it all. After he had held his breath as long as he could. After he had surrendered his eyes and opened them underneath the glassy surface. To look around at submerged serene tones of blue and sweet humming song the water made that was the sleep of death. So he could remember what it looked like, and marvel at the calm beautiful colors as his eyes started to blink over with flashes of light, and his head started to swirl as the cells started to die. So he could see the marvelous path that was sleeping, completely silent and still. Killing him without strength or power. Letting him do all the work himself, struggling against himself until his mouth would open as wide as he could. As his brain screamed at him not to. He would inhale, suck in the calm sleep that was around him and flood his lungs with it. Flood his mind with it, and let himself leak away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" She frowned slightly, watching the purple eyes jibber something to her as they drug her into the cluttered kitchen of burning eggs and small table that was all too big for the room. Providing just a foot and a half with all the chairs pushed in to squeeze around it to either the left or right doorway. The pulled up brown hair yanking her arm to the right, towards her bedroom and the bathroom.  
  
"He's gone off the deep end! I don't know what he's.. STEVE!" She screamed as she stomped into the bedroom dragging the soft blonde with her. Hearing the sweet green eyes gasp immediately, stopping dead with her wide eyed to the strong red cotton robe holding the thin kicking form into the sink. Loose green t-shirt and plaid pants struggling in the light thrashing that came from under the water, splashing droplets onto the mirror and red cotton.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" She screamed, blonde hair bouncing around her thin shoulders and white stretch tank top as she shot at the cotton rob, at her child. Grabbing his arm to her hysterical scream, watching the dull face pull the light skin from the sink.  
  
Water pouring from the blonde hair into the green shirt and red of the robe, over her thin arms as the blonde tilted his head back. Sucking in air to a loud "Huuuhhhhh" before gagging on the water running over his face from his hair.  
  
"TELL HIM TO LET GO OF THE GUN!" The small eyes frowned at her, holding the thin motionless form against him. Small arms still twisted behind the smaller back, thin fingers attached to the gun.  
  
"WHAT!?" He wide green eyes squeaked baffled, trying to worm her hands into where he was holding the blonde hair some three feet above the floor.  
  
"TELL HIM TO LET THE..."  
  
"BABE GIVE ME THE GUN!" She cried hysterical, feeling his body heat as she wormed her hand over his thin twisted arms to his hands. Blue eyes straining to open at the sound of her voice. His thin mouth hanging open, sucking in air. "BABE GIVE MOMMY THE.." She stopped, her thin red finger nailed hand pulling back fast, showing the small eyes the gun. "Ah!" She squeaked as he let go, strong arms letting the air deprived blonde drop to the ground at his feet as she sunk down with him.  
  
"Next time he comes." He inhaled heavily, satisfied. "Tell him to leave it home." He grunted lightly, watching her thin arms encircle the wet coughing boy on the floor. Grabbing his face on either side as he coughed, watching him breath, wincing lightly at the pain it caused. The raspy in and out sound of his chest working running against her ear as she pressed it into him. Listening to him breath, to the slamming of his heart as she found his hands. Pulling him to his feet with her.  
  
"Diana I am so sorry. I am SO SO sorry! I don't know what came over him!" The purple eyes sniffled lightly, crying to the thin child she was sympathetic towards. He resembled her son in her heart because he was the same age and same gender. Sweet green eyes frowning as she stood up pulling him to his feet with her before starting past her. "I am sorry Diana!" The purple eyes started fallowing her.  
  
"I know you are." She muttered under her breath. What should she do? Would they really have drowned him? She wasn't sure. Joyce was her best friend, she couldn't yell back. That felt wrong, she would need her help again too. "Joyce I.."  
  
"Diana just take him home now. Martin's coming my way, I have to give him a percentage from my week! Just get him out of here!" The purple eyes shoved them, watching the sweet green eyes blink fast.  
  
That's right. Martin.  
  
Her thin face whirled around yanking the thin hand clinging to her along as she rushed out the narrow run down doorway and across the hall.  
  
"Ahha!" The blonde hair screamed as she shoved his hand off. His closed blue eyes still breathing hard. Groping around in the dark that was his eyelids as she suddenly disappeared. The sound of the door lock clicking before her thin hands and blurred image were back in front of him. "Ahh why did you leeeave me with those weeeeird peeooople!?" He let out a hysterical sob.  
  
Her thin hands running onto either side of his face and up into his hair to her soft Shhhh she hummed at him. Watching him hiccup lightly, before coughing hard. His thin shaking form falling into her as she pulled him forward. Guiding his wet cold face and hair onto her shoulder as she stood up. "I am so sorry hunny. I am so sorry Jim." She frowned upset, grabbing the towel he was wearing earlier and pulling it up to his hair before moving to her bed. His small face buried into her shoulder as he clung to her. Squeezing her arms as she held him quickly lying down on her back. His thin weight suddenly on top of her. His hands sliding himself off to the side immediately, curling up as she moved. Sitting up over him, gently guiding the soft yellow towel into his blonde strains soaking out the water. Studying the intense way he was breathing, pulling his arms in close to his chest, his legs in closer to his body. Looking down into the sheets with nothing more then the raspy in and out sound. "I am so sorry Jim I.." she trailed lightly, watching him quickly roll over to face where she sat. Running his hands around her leg and squeezing it. Hanging on. "I'll stay with you from now on." She shook her head lightly, wondering if she was lying or not. She was a love issue. That was what she did. She couldn't just have him stay in the room while she worked. That was terrible. Out of the question.  
  
Her sweet green eyes felt him move slightly as she looped her fingers into the bottom of his small shirt and pulled it up over his head. Watching his arms leg go of her leg as she did it. Her curved form wiggling down into the sheets as she pushed his wet shirt up onto a pillow, spreading the towel over a small one next to her. "Come here." She whisphered lightly, reaching with her hands as she pulled on him. His bony malnutritioned figure crawling at her immediately. Snuggling into her side as he lay on the soft towel drying his hair. His arms still pulled into his chest as he lay on his side, she on hers. His legs running up over hers as she pulled him in close. Hugging him as he lay on her one arm, closed blue eyes breathing hard. "Go to sleep now." She smiled lightly, gently pressing her wrist. Feeling more files open up inside her head, she would let him sleep while she learned. His thin hands clinging to the sheets laying over her, to the fabric of her tank top.  
  
-Slam- She jumped, gasping lightly, feeling him jolt with her and in response to her reaction. Her soft blonde hair falling into her face in soft curls and locks as she sat up fast. Blinking hard to the strong, gangly thin bald figure standing mad in tight leather pants and loose white wife beater. Hand still on the door he had kicked in fast.  
  
"Martin." She spit his name fast, a twinge of fear in her tone. Because that was what he was, that was who owned her. He was Martin.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think this is." He growled, his slit yellow eyes growling at her, pocket full of money from next door. Collecting from his girls, but her pay was due tomorrow. "A God Damn HOTEL!" He growled stomping in, watching her sit up more, small thin figure with her scrambling behind her to her guidance. Her body blocking the small boy with blonde hair. "WHO the HELL SAID you could have A KID!?" He growled making an exaggerated hand motion, as if it were preposterous. "WHO!?" He watched her mouth gap lightly, her eyes darting to the side.  
  
"But Martin I just thought..."  
  
"NO!" He cut her off with his scream. "You don't think Diana! YOU DON'T THINK! You do! You do for money! You understand that!?" He frowned, spitting the facts as he stomped over. Ignoring her small squeak as he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Bright green eyes full of fear as he looked down at her barcode. "No.. No." He shook his head at her. "You download this? I don't think so." He shook his head no, glaring at the small pair of blue eyes peering at him from behind her. "Get rid of him. Get rid of him." He stated the decision firm but calm.  
  
"Oh NO! MARTIN! I love him!"  
  
She watched him grit his teeth, snarling with irritated frustration to her cry. "AHh Damnt Diana! YOU DON'T LOVE! No loving! No kids! Get rid of him or I'll kill him myself."  
  
"Ahh NO!" She screamed as he pulled out his bright hunting knife. Her thin arms clinging her body to the thin blonde hair that watched the knife without fear. And to think here he could have drowned. That would at least have been better then bleeding to death, of course letting that guy shoot him would have been better. And poisoning himself was the best over all of it. "Get him the hell out of my sight." The thin yellow eyes glared their words into her "I'll slit his throat like you slit a deer. So fuck him, or get him out!" He growled, slamming the knife back into his belt. Ignoring her quiet sobs as clear tears ran down her face, watching his form leave through her busted door. Blonde hair still in her arms, hugging her. She was crying. He should make her feel better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you.." She sniffled hard, trying to speak through her tears. "You understand this...Jim? Understaaaaand?" She sobbed towards the end, but she was trying not to. Her wrenching heart climbing up through her throat so it could throw it's arms around the wide pair of swollen blue eyes and thin body. Standing still looking up at her. Loose green t-shirt. Blue plaid pajama pants. Watching her horrified, numbed and exhausted from where she wouldn't stop bawling and he started too. Scared she just kept crying. Didn't she know she would leak away? Her body seeping away, deflating as she ran out through her tears. Till he wouldn't be able to touch her, or grab her. She would be water in his hands, seeping out through the cracks in his fingers, and the dips of his palms. "You go...right where I tell you ok?" She sniffled hard. Thin red fingernails pulling the cap off her pen fast, blinking out her tears so she could see clear as she grabbed his hand. It was limp and cooperative in hers, letting her turn it over so she could write on the back of it. Blue ink running onto his skin as she wrote before dropping the pen. Letting it slip from her fingers silently before clattering to the floor. Making the only available sound until her hard "Aha" sob. "You know that...you know that when you save someone's life Jim." She sank to her knees in front of him, grabbing his shoulders tightly. Watching him look down at her, silently crying. Her fingers and hands rubbing into his skin, squeezing him and loving him. This would be the last time she could ever touch him. "You know that when you save somebody's life they owe you something big." She nodded, ignoring the tears leaking from her eyes, his small face nodding twice. Silent. "They owe you, you a big favor." She looked down sniffling hard. "Now you owe him a big favor, because he's gong to save your life. You owe him something big." She nodded unsteadily, watching him listen. This would be his knew mission, carrying out her last touch. "Do what your told and don't be a lot of trouble." She sniffled hard, thinking fast. Files opening and closing in her head. "Eat what your given, say please and thank you and if he is mean you...well if he is mean at first Jim...he doesn't mean it ok?" Her face cringed lightly.  
  
Oh god.  
  
What if he was mean to him?  
  
What if he didn't listen to her?  
  
Didn't repay her favor?  
  
Her most important possession, she was giving to him, and he had no idea it was coming.  
  
  
  
Her swollen pink eyes watched the small crying face in front of her flood over with a new emotion. Leaving the tormented, anguished feeling of abandonment and uncertainty for a look of fear. Where ever he was going and whoever he was seeing was going to be dangerous. "Don't let him do anything...he's not supposed to." She nodded lightly, she didn't think he would though. "You tell him I said he has to keep you. He owes meee Jim he willll." She sobbed lightly, blinking hard to the small hand that ran onto her face, rubbing the tears off her one cheek.  
  
Small arms running around her neck as she pulled him forward, nuzzling her face into him. His heart slamming into her body to nothing more but his quiet sobs. Only visible through the tight jumps of his chest. "Remember that your mother loves you very much Jim." She closed her eyes, her thin tears running off her chin into his shirt as she squeezed him hard. Taking in as much as she could. This would be the last time. "Now go." Her voice firmed, moving her hands against his thin chest clinging to her. "Run." She shoved him back, watching his horrified face stare back at her. "Run and don't look back. Don't ever look back to me Jim." She shook her head no, watching his throat tighten and release to his breathing. "Don't look at the street names, don't look at the buildings. Get lost here. Don't know where I am. You will miss me less if you can't not find me." She managed a small broken smile as she cried. Watching his face swallow many times over, his hand taking the small cloth bag she was giving him. "Shh." She smiled a sob. "I waaant you to leeeave now Jiiim." She cried suddenly, watching him choke a small noise. Blue eyes looking down at the gun she was sliding back into the rim of his pants. "Take that I know. I know your a little more attached to it then I would like." She frowned slightly, sniffling at the small hip she covered with his shirt again before looking up. "Go Jim. Get out! Get out of here!" She sobbed. Screaming at him. Watching him stumble back at her shove. Thin hands tearing back at her, attaching back to her loose shirt and soft skin. "GET OOUUT!" She screamed shoving him off, standing up and turning him around, shoving him hard. "Run! I doooon't want you to diiiie daaamnt! GOOOO!" She sobbed, her heart slamming, throbbing in her chest. Sucking in the air and the life inside her, hallowing out the rib cage of her body for a pain she never knew. Pumping the throbbing sting through her as she fell to her knees. Watching her first true love turn and run. Short tousled blonde hair and green shirt running into the dark of the night with the bag she had given him. Tearing into the streets alone. Abandoned. His only hope was a scribbled message he couldn't read printed onto the back of his hand sealed with a bright kiss of her lipstick. His body. A marked favor. A ticket to be reimbursed. 


	3. Road Sign

Chapter 3  
  
Road Sign  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears streaming down his face. Over the tight pink color that was his eyes, the tense pained clenched fashion that was his teeth, down his chin to the bleeding heart hidden underneath his shirt. The soft green color loosely bouncing around his thin fatigued form as he ran, his legs taking him as fast and as far as he could. Head down. Ignoring the land marks. Ignoring the street signs, fallowing the sweet sound of her words in his head.  
  
Please tell me...his mind whisphered....How was it he could find his mother and loose her again? Loose her so quickly? Loose her so fast? Suddenly. Again. All alone. Suddenly. Again. Lost. What was it that he never did. That he forgot that lead him here. That stranded him again and again. That made him. Less fortunate. Less favored. Less, then all those who had it better. What made him steer away from the fire, poison, bullet, water, knife, that almost killed him. The thought in his head that almost killed him. The memories that almost killed him. Why was it he wanted to die but wanted to live at the same time. Torn between teh peace and love that death offered him, with the bitter hope that what he was looking for was really there. IN life, what he was looking for. He would find. Even though. (his bare feet beat against the ground as he ran) Even though. (loose clothes he didn't own running around his thin body.) Even though. (Tear streamed blue eyes looking up, hitting the first intersection. Just as directed) Even though.......He had absolutely no idea what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hey be ready cause my last chapter should be up by this weekend. I have it all done just need to proof. :) Please review tell me what ya think so far :) 


	4. The One and Only

Chapter 4  
  
The One and Only  
  
The door swung open in front of him. The wind of its movement making him take a small step back. Fingers squeezing the bag he held tighter, squinting up at the light that poured onto the doorstep he stood on. Strong black silhouette of a man lingering over him, glaring down at him.  
  
"Oh no way." The figure moved back a step. Light running over it as it stepped out from under the doorframe. Sweet yellow glow running down the unruly red hair and dark eyes. Over the tight black t-shirt and loose gray boxers to the scarred skin that stood. "What the hell do you want Tom?" He frowned. "I thought we reached an understanding I was never going to-"  
  
"Here." He stopped talking, interrupted as the disastrous blonde hair moved. Small hand snapping up at him, back first from where the blue eyes hadn't looked up. Ignoring what he said. Where he was. All that he knew was that someone was talking to him. He blinked.  
  
Son of a bitch, his mind frowned fast looking at the bright pink kiss mark. Blue pen written to *him* underneath. "Your joking." He spit his phrase fast, it better be a joke. His scarred hand grabbing the small hand and pulling it forward to see better.  
  
"AH!" The blonde hair snapped. Wildly pulling back and yanking the gun up from his pants. Aiming at...."Ah No Way!" His blue eyes widened. Looking at the familiar irritated face from behind the thin black line. "Not You!" He frowned. She sent him here?! Sent him to this Idiot!? WHY!? Out of all the people she must have met! All the places she must have been! Why this ignorant scumbag?! This loser!? Why would she want to send him to someone who tried to kill him with oatmeal! "NOT YOU!"  
  
"Not me?" He frowned, almost chuckling. "Don't you think I should maybe be saying that." He made a face. "Now just what the hell do you think your doing here? And what the hell is this?!" He made a face, pointing to the small hand he still held. "Who gave you this!?" He dropped the hand baffled. His tone softening lightly as the kid looked up. Pink swollen face, plastered with a look that worried him.  
  
"She did." The blue eyes disappeared, looking back down at the hand of pink kiss. Gun barrel still aiming absently off to the side at nothing.  
  
"Hey Tom you alright?" He made a small frown. "Diana did that?" He frowned harder, his voice slumping. Someone was cashing in a favor. "She didn't by any chance happen to give you a message for me did she?"  
  
"Yeah." The blue eyes looked up, watching the scarred face slump harder. "She said I was to tell you...that you owe her something big!" The blue eyes frowned at him suddenly. He owed her something big. For the day he spent with her, for being able to be loved for a moment. He owed her so much, but could never go back. "You OWE HER! I OWE!...She is bettER THEN WHAT!..." His dark eyes frowned at the light face that looked like it was short circuiting under him again.  
  
"Get inside damnt. You want people to call the cops!"  
  
He felt himself trip forward as the scarred hand yanked him inside. His blue eyes blinking lightly running over the interior of the large empty building..  
  
"Man what a dump."  
  
"Hey!" The unruly red hair shot him a hard look as he thought his comment out loud. "If I recall correctly Tom Thumb you weren't living much better." He grunted lightly, crossing his arms. "So Diana" He grinned slyly. "She say anything about coming by anytime soon?"  
  
The blue eyes frowned at him, without moving at all. A look of disgust creeping over the light features and staring hard at him. This was the guy he owed something big to? Someone he was in debt to? This talking idiot who...wanted...his mother for... "Your disgusting." He frowned watching the dark eyes squint at him.  
  
"Alright lets get one thing straight." The dark eyes sneered at him, taking a step forward irritated. "Whenever until Diana drags her nice ass down here to pick you up, you listen to me and do what I say when I say it. It wouldn't hurt to think of yourself as hired help." The scarred face grinned at him, watching the blue eyes listen to this. Crap. "Just look at the positive side Mr. Thumb. Your not living anywhere with a dirt floor, and no one will come busting in to uproot whatever sick little toys you got in your stomach." The unruly red hair made a sure grin, pulling its gun out and aiming at the closed front door for show. "And if they try. I'll blast em." The dark skin glanced back at him, smirking. "That's just *how* good I am." He chuckled to himself, the kid looked like he was just eating this up.  
  
"She isn't coming to get me. I guess I should say thank you, but considering you just made a complete ass of yourself, it might be a little beneath any standards I have left." he grinned watching the small thin face talk matter o' factly.  
  
"Well Good. There's no reason to say thank..." He blinked. "What the hell did you just say?!" He frowned, watching the light face smile slightly, before it quickly disappeared. Falling blank to a lost expression. "Just who the hell do you think you are!" His blue eyes did a fast concerned blink as the unruly hair started stomping towards the door. Dark eyes snapping back at him as they ripped it open. "Never mind. Go back and tell Diana you can't stay. It's not like I have time to stand around and be insulted by toddlers anyway. Busy guys like me, live on the edge kid." He frowned his grin down at the nervous blue eyes.  
  
Woops. Maybe he shouldn't have been so honest.  
  
"What I meant was...."  
  
"Look I don't want to hear it, it's so boring. Just go tell Diana to come get you or stay there! I am not a babysitter! What does she think this is!?" He frowned, raising his voice slightly but the blonde hair didn't move. His dark eyes studying it lightly. Small bag slumped into the ground and loose pair of blue plaid pants from where it was lightly dropped. But the kids clothes looked to big, the expression look out of sort. To smart for the body wearing it. "Hey Tom did you just hear one thing I said?" He cocked a lazy eyebrow. "I said you can't stay. Get. Out." He frowned slightly, this was exhausting, and the kid hadn't even answered yet.  
  
"Well what if I... I make you a deal. I can make you a deal ok?" His dark eyes frowned bored, watching the loose clothing take a fast step forward pleading with him.  
  
"Yeah what are you going to do? Cry? Stand on your head? Look I've seen it all before. Get out cause I..." He trailed lightly watching the blue eyes silently fill with a sparkly shine, he was failing again. She told him to stay, to do what he was told, and already. Not five minutes in he was messing it up. -Damnt, his head growled, I didn't think the kid would actually cry. "...cause I got things...to do." He mumbled the rest of his sentence slowly, completely absorbed in staring at the small figure, gapping at him lightly. Trying to think of a reason he could give to make him stay. How was it there were none? How was it he was completely useless? "Alright don't start bawling on me damnt. Where is Diana I'll call." He frowned shutting the door. "Man what a pain in the ass." He growled lightly walking past the short figure into the kitchen before ripping the phone off the wall. "Alright, number." He frowned before doing a fast blink as he looked over to the blonde hair. Blue eyes still running over his place. It wasn't so bad. The guy was right. There was a floor, maybe food too. He bit his tongue lightly, no more comments. If the guy was mean he was supposed to ignore it, he owed him something big.  
  
"Hey kid?" He glanced up at the frowning dark eyes watching him. "Are you retarded? Hard of hearing or something? Come on Tom Thumb I don't got all day." The blue eyes did a small flickered frown, irritated before the look disappeared.  
  
"I don't have her number."  
  
"What?!" He made a baffled face hanging the phone up. "What do you mean you don't have it?"  
  
"And I don't know where she lives. I didn't look at he street signs. And I didn't..." His dark eyes watched the blonde hair choke lightly before quickly coughing to hide it. Blinking back the shine in the blue eyes. "I didn't....look at the land marks. I have absolutely...no idea where I am." His dark eyes just stared. Watching the small figure suddenly straighten up, shoulders back, keeping eye contact with him. As though bracing, waiting to be hit, or to face something important. Waiting. He had just been completely honest...this was when a real important reaction was supposed to come.  
  
"And all she did was write on you hand?" He ran out his question, trying to get this all straight. The blonde hair nodded. "Pack your bags, send you on your way?" He watched another small quick nod come back to him. "Did you kiss her goodbye?" He chuckled lightly, grinning slyly at the nodding blue eyes. "On the lips?" He grinned.  
  
"She's my mother!" The blue eyes frowned at him, moving slightly to a more aggressive stance.  
  
"Your mother. You don't say." He chuckled lightly, eyeing the short form. "Where'd she kiss you then?" He grinned, watching the blue eyes study him with an uneasy air as he lazily strolled back over to where the kid hadn't moved. Watching the blue eyes look to the side for a moment before gently reaching up and touching its forehead. Two small fingers tracing over the spot in the middle above his nose. "Ahh a kiss of true love." He grinned, leaning over into the light face. Blue eyes absorbing him, expressions, tones, movements. "Did you know it's considered the greatest kiss of all?"  
  
"No." The blue eyes shook no, staring at him. The scarred reckless face an inch from his own.  
  
"It is. It means she loves both your mind...and your body." He grinned watching the blonde just blink slowly, thinking about this. "It's a high complement." He stood back up, offering a quick chuckle. "Must have made quiet an impression." He chuckled harder watching the light face just firm back up from where it had dropped to a everything your saying is being recorded into my mind absent expression that watched him. "Do you love her back?" He watched the head do another small nod. "You miss her?"  
  
"Course I miss her." The blue eyes frowned immediately, snapping him a disgusted expression.  
  
"Well I miss her too." He grinned. "But you don't see me crying about it so from now on if you want to cry do it somewhere else cause I don't want to look at you." He sent the light face a frown, watching it tense up. "Come to think of it. Just looking at you now is rather disgusting." He frowned, talking slow as he came to his decision. "What the hell is wrong with your skin? Are you supposed to be that color?" He frowned annoyed, watching the light arms just move further behind the loose green shirt of the frowning face. "What are you one of those people with no skin color? I thought you said you were human? You definitely don't look like me." He frowned leaning back down to the small face, that look a nerved but didn't back up. "Why are you so scrawny? You want girls to beat you up?"  
  
"Why are you so dumb? You want people to make a fool out of you?" He frowned his question/ answer back, watching the scarred face only grunt. Slowly grinning.  
  
"Your a real wise ass you know that?" He chuckled standing back up.  
  
"Your a real dumb ass you know *that*" The blue eyes frowned at him, taking a step closer. "That's why I am going to live here."  
  
"Fine we'll go and-Your Going To What!?" The unruly red hair almost choked, stumbling at the small words.  
  
"That's right." He frowned a small nod. "You heard me right cause that's what I said! Unless, *your* hard of hearing." The blue eyes grinned slightly.  
  
"Yeah you think your funny kid. Well I got news for you." He shot a finger into the light face, pointing at it. "You can live anywhere you want but here." He frowned slightly, irritating Tom.  
  
"Huh who are you joking." The blue eyes shot a sly look up to him. "Your going to need me. Betcha I can do a lot of things you can't. That's why I am going to stay...because I owe you something big." He blinked, listening. The kid was talking, completely serious. Blue eyes looking up at him, they meant it. "I have to stay, because you...because I owe you a big favor." His dark eyes started frowning.  
  
"Just what the hell are you talking about Tom? You don't owe me anything. In fact, if your so set on doing me a favor, there's the door. It would be very helpful if you would escort yourself out now, because I am tired." He grinned, walking towards the battered sofa as he spoke. His sly grin sinking into it, waiting for the sound of the door so he could yell a goodbye.  
  
"Why do you call me Tom?" He cracked an annoyed eye at the blonde hair standing next to side of the couch.  
  
"What are you serious?" He frowned his mumble. "Didn't I just tell you to get out?"  
  
"I am not leaving till I repay my debt."  
  
"What makes you so honest?"  
  
He watched the blue eyes think as no answer came. "I owe it to someone." The blue eyes looked down, thinking hard before snorting at him. "Huh, if you honestly thought it was because I was so indebted to you. You got it wrong." The light face grunted at him. "I meant what I said, and I am not leaving and you can use me. Cause I am smart."  
  
"Oh is that so?" He groaned lightly, closing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah that's so. Ask me something."  
  
He scarred face grinned. How old was this kid? He definitely was funny to talk to. "What did I eat for dinner yesterday?" He grinned, there was no way the kid would know that one.  
  
"Nothing. Your just as hungry as I am." He did a fast blink. Dark eyes looking up at him. How was it the kid answered a personal question?  
  
"What?" He sat up fast, blonde hair taking a small step back but the blue eyes fallowed him. "How the hell do you know that? Your not one of those freak mind readers are you." He frowned his last sentence. Glancing up as the small finger pointed towards his kitchen and empty clean sink and counter.  
  
"You don't look like the house cleaning type to me." The blue eyes grinned slyly at him.  
  
"You now your quite an observer." He chuckled lightly, leaning into the couch from where he sat slumped into it.  
  
"And your an assumer. You think just because I am small I can't do anything."  
  
"Well if that's not the case feel free to prove me wrong." He grinned, watching the blue eyes frown at his answer.  
  
"I managed to keep you hostage for more than two days."  
  
....................(silence)................... His dark eyes frowned. The stupid kid was right. He had saved him, then tied him up in that shit hole.  
  
"I call you Tom for Tom Thumb, because if you get any thinner they'll be nothing left." He grinned his comment watching the blue eyes think about this.  
  
"My name is James, think of a better thing to call me, or I'll refer to you with the word I am thinking of." The dark eyes shot him a frown.  
  
"Well I always thought James was a rather ugly name so how about Jim?" He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Fine." The blue eye growled their answer at him, frowning hard. "What should I call you then."  
  
"Really now, I thought you'd never ask." He grinned. "Tom-"  
  
"Jim"  
  
"Jim your looking at the one and only Gene Starwind." He grinned watching the blue eyes do a slump. What an idiot this guy was. An egotistical idiot. "And right about now, it's time for me to go to bed. Considering I am tired as hell anyway." He did a small solute, watching the blue eyes step back frowning confused as he stood up and started towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" He was baffled calling after the retard he was living with. Dark eyes lazily looking back at him.  
  
"Yeah right. Well I only have one bed and it's mine. But aaa, let me guess. You didn't bring anything useful with you." He frowned slightly, damnt, it wasn't like he had extras.  
  
"I didn't have anything to bring." He sighed lightly, gripping the small bag his mother had given him.  
  
"Well then." The scarred shoulders shrugged. "Make due on the couch." The dark eyes turned around, starting for the stairs again. "And just ignoring the rain, I heard it was scheduled for tonight. You know...that once every ten year thing? Anyway, I am wasted."  
  
His blue eyes did a fast blink. .......Rain? Light features frowning confused as they watched the tall well built figure walk up the stairs before disappearing in one of the two doors. His blue eyes looking down at the couch, climbing onto it quickly and worming into the back. Damnt. That guy still didn't say what he should call him, just what his name was. He pulled the bag in closer  
  
His face tightening to the soft cotton running under his nose as he inhaled deeply. His eyes welling up with tears immediately...it smelled like her. Even now only being with her for such a short time he could remember what she smelled like. It was going to take a long time this time for him to forget. His body curling up, pulling the soft cotton over the skin of his arms as he tried very hard to preserve the memory he just accessed. In case it would wear thin every time he thought about it. The colors and sound fading, until one day when he would try to remember, it just wouldn't be there, and he would have forgotten. He frowned, sniffling lightly as he felt the items inside the bag move. Blue eyes, dying to know what was inside, closing. He would need it, when he felt like shit, opening that bag...would be one of the greatest presents.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He felt the room slowly blurring into view as his eyes opened to the chattering of his teeth. His body still curled exactly how it was when he fell asleep only now he could feel the cold biting all pieces of him not overlapped by his body or touched by the couch. His light skin shivering hard as he pulled the bag closer before stopping dead. The great -Bam- and flash from outside pulling his head lower into the couch so nothing but his eye were exposed to see. Blue color squeezing shut to the tremendous rumble that suddenly fallowed to the weird tapping sound that seemed to hit the outside of the building everywhere. Ah Man! His head screamed, to another -bam- of crackling light from outside until the tremendous rumble that shook the window panes.  
  
"Ahh Damnt!" He yelled his swear but the rumbling from outside cut him off. His thin form sliding off the couch to the floor so he could stay hidden for the flash of light. Blue eyes looking up before bolting for the stairs through the rumble. Freezing light hands attaching to the banister as he sunk back to the floor to hide in the dark room, looking up to the upstairs opening door immediately. Watching the silhouette of the tall man trudge out of what must have been the bedroom to the hall window and look out. His ears just making out a mumbled they went all out this time...thunder and everything. Before the heavy footsteps started coming his way, blocked out by the incredible snapping crack of flash and light that pulled him closer to the banister, the roll of loud grumbling immediately fallowing.  
  
It was the most horrible thing he had every heard. Like a gun, blasting apart the heavens.  
  
"Hey?" His dark eyes frowned looking down at the huddled blotch of light blonde colors he almost tripped over. His dark eyes frowning baffled at the light face and body hiding into the rungs of his stairs. "Hey your missing it like that stupid." He frowned, reaching down to the light arm and pulling it up. Feeling the kid hang onto the stairs, fighting his pulling until another loud crack of light admitted. Loose green shirt bolting at him. His scarred skin suddenly aware of the slamming heart and fast breathing as the light arms rapped around his leg. "Hey get off damnt. I am not your mother." He growled annoyed, pushing the blonde hair off, but it hung on harder as he grabbed it. Yellow strains of hair shaking no as he pulled until his irritated "Fine" started walking, dragging the blonde with him.  
  
His fingers struggling to hold onto the weird guy. "Look I am going outside, if your going to stay where you are I guess your coming with me." He grinned lightly, speaking to the closed blue eyes trying to block out the horrible noise. It sounded like the entire Sentinel dome was coming down.  
  
"Let me GO!" He screamed as the strong hands growled at him, ripping him off fast. Growling as the small nails started digging him as he pried them off his leg, holding the small hands together.  
  
"What is that a gun?' He frowned watching a light hands try to make for it's pants before he ripped the gun out. "Nice try kid." He grinned tossing it to the side as he pressed the small wiggling back against his legs to hold onto it. Blue eyes watching where it fell so they could dive for it the minute they wormed out of the strength holding them. "Take a look at this will ya?" He looked up at the scarred hand unlocking the door, turning the handle. "Bet you've never seen water fall from the sky before." His dark eyes grinned as he pulled the door inward, letting it swing wide open to the burst of cold moist air that rushed in on them. Blue eyes widening to the water that seemed to be pouring down from the sky, slamming everything in small bouncing drops.  
  
"AH! HEY!" He screamed as the unruly red hair hanging onto him took a step forward. Frowning dark eyes looking down at him.  
  
"The minute I let you go your going to run for that gun aren't you." He cocked a sly grin watching the blue eyes squint at his comment. "What for? Don't you think I would have made all the phone calls I would have needed by now? Or killed you already?" He chuckled lightly. "If you really owe me something big kid, then stop worrying yourself. I know how to return a favor." He grinned dropping the light hands he held to the small chest. Watching the blonde hair bolt from him, glaring. It didn't like being so close to him anyway. Light baffled features watching the dark eyes just look at the pouring rain before grinning at him. "I was born in England, but I am from America. Fell to locus when I was fourteen."  
  
He watched the blue eyes suddenly drop to a crouch on the floor. Afraid of the loud blast of light and sudden growl the sky admitted. Bright blue color blinking at him from where it was as the thunder calmed outside. Nothing but the pattering of rain. Nothing but the strong man in gray boxers in front of him, wearing a what an idiot expression plastered all over his scarred face. "I was born in Germany. I worked in a ship in orbit. Docked at the Sentinel III gate port entrance for a day."  
  
"And now your stuck here?" He cocked an eyebrow watching the blonde hair nod unsteadily, slowly standing up. "Germany. You don't say." He chuckled lightly. "You speak German?"  
  
'I was born there wasn't I." the blue eyes frowned at his stupidity. Of course he could speak it.  
  
"Well then say something damnt." The scarred face grinned, watching the blue eyes squint at him.  
  
"Ihr ein mann, der shr dumm ist" [basically calling Gene stupid]  
  
"Hahahah!" His blue eyes frowned, watching the scarred face burst out laughing. "Hey that's good." The dark eyes grinned at him, chuckling hard. "You sound like your choking on food Tom."  
  
"Jim!" He snapped his correction watching the scarred shoulder shrug at him.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get it down." He frowned, why did the guy keep telling him not to worry?  
  
"Hey where do you think your going!?" He frowned watching the tall figure start out the doorway, dark eyes glancing back at his yell.  
  
"Outside. Don't you know it only rains every ten years? Last time I was six and to scared to leave my mothers dress." The scarred shoulder shrugged at him. "This time I am going to enjoy it." The unruly color grunted at him, running out into the rain of the street, his blue eyes gasping lightly. Rushing to the doorway and looking out.  
  
"You Idiot! Get back inside right...AH" He choked at the scarred face that was suddenly in front of him. Grinning wildly as it yanked him out. Small hands tearing at his arm as large drops of water started pelting him. Like a shower falling from the sky. "I want to go in!" He grinned at the yell from underneath him. Small legs fallowing his fast run as he pulled the small wrist with him. Out to the curb before stopping, his dark eyes squinting as he looked up.  
  
"Come on kid." He grinned down at the loose clothes pulled into itself and him to stay out of the cold air and water. "Live a little damnt." He frowned, shoving the small back forward hard. Watching it shoot a small yell before tripping to the ground. Glaring up at him from the puddle it sat in. Clear droplets of water running over the light face and small body as he shook his head. Feeling water spray from his unruly color as he grinned.  
  
"Ah!" The blonde hair pulled back slightly as he jumped into the small puddle it sat in. Blue eyes squinting as the water splashed up. "Your insane! Going to get yourself killed!" He frowned. How could this guy be so stupid?  
  
"What? In the rain?" He grinned a small chuckle. "Not likely. It's not real lightening, it's simulated like the thunder smart guy." He watched the blue eyes do a small double blink. "That's right. You under estimate me don't you." He chuckled. "I am not blaming you, why shouldn't you?" He shrugged. "But I am not turning my world upside down because you suddenly decided to tag along. You got two ways you can go." The blue eyes blinked water out as the unruly red hair crouched down to them. Trickles of water dripping off the scarred shoulders and unruly red hair. "You can ride along in the action, or stand alone in the side lines. I won't bring you if you don't want to come, but I am going anyway. Sooo, you've just got to decide what you are. A go get-er or a nerd." The blue eyes frowned at the two extremes. "Myself, I am go get-er, and I am not going to stay behind and miss it for a nerd." The scarred face grinned, leaning into his with a small grunt. "Don't you think you can handle it? Don't you think your man enough?" He snorted at the blue eyes staring directly into his from where it sat in the puddle he had shoved him into. .....Small mouth opening slightly to answer him.  
  
"Achew!"  
  
"Ahh!" He pulled back as the small face suddenly sneezed. "What the hell kind of answer do you call that?!" He frowned wiping his face lightly. Pulling the rain off with his finger tips as he watched the small face sniffle wiping it's nose before looking up at him.  
  
"I'll tell you what kind." The blue eyes frowned. "The kind that says I am getting the hell out of here! I would have to be the stupidest guy *around* to live with a moron like you!" His dark eyes frowned, crossing his arms at the loose figure of sopping clothes that stood up. "The more you talk the less important my debt to you becomes." The blue eyes frowned at itself, this guy was seriously insane, staying here would be a big mistake.  
  
"Thought you said you owed me something big." He grunted lightly, arms crossed over his chest watching the light face shake no with a this is unreal sarcasm. Opening it's mouth to speak before choking lightly to a loud snap of lightening that made his scarred skin jump. Dark eyes looking up at the sky to the long squiggled yellow line before the bright flash. His body wavering at the smaller one that suddenly dove at him. Clinging to his waist as he watched the black down pour rumble above him. Blocking out the patter of the rain, the hum of the streetlamps, the creaking from his own front door swinging around in the moving wind until he looked down. Doing a fast blink to the small form squeezing him hard, eyes jammed closed afraid. His scarred hands on either small shoulder, where they had instinctively slipped while he was still looking up. Next to oblivious there was a child that had snapped at him when the loud crackle ate the sky. The thin arms around his waist, his own hands running down to them reassuringly while he was still staring up at the sky. The action he couldn't reach. "Either way." He grinned lightly, feeling the small arms loosen. "Your a favor I am supposed to keep. So who says I am going to *let* you leave." He teased lightly, watching the blue eyes slowly look up at him, before snapping back. Almost shoving him off as it backed up a couple feet frowning at him. Thin strains of blonde hair running into the light face as the water pulled it down, blue eyes just staring at him. Unsure. If he was leaving, now was a good time to do it, but he wasn't supposed to. She had asked him to stay and behave himself, dark eyes just watching the rain before muttering something and starting back towards the doorway. Glancing back as he didn't start fallowing, grinning at the blue eyes that suddenly frowned before stomping after him.  
  
"I am *not* getting myself killed but I am *not* a nerd either." He heard the blue eyes frowning at him as he walked in.  
  
"Really." He grinned turning around. "Didn't look like that when you were lying on my kitchen table in oatmeal. If you want to die I'll shoot you in the head and put you out of your misery." The chuckling dark eyes grinned, watching the light face suddenly appear behind the strong barrel of his gun. Blue eyes looking up at the weapon and black barrel aiming in-between his blue eyes. Grinning as the dark eyes did a double blink to the click of the smaller gun that raised up at them, aiming at *his* face. A silence passing over them as they stared at the barrels testing them. Blue eyes glaring into the black hole of the large barrel. This guy would shoot if he wanted, all he would have to do was flinch his hand right and the guy would blast before he could. He could end it now.  
  
His finger tightened lightly.  
  
"Like I said I only have one bed. So if you plan on joining me you better not have any more guns under there." The strong gun barrel motioned towards his body, watching the blue eyes do a blink. Interrupted from where they were deep in thought. He did have more guns. One more, and one knife. "Do you know how to steal a weapon?" He grinned lightly watching the blue eyes continue glaring at his face, watching him grunt a strong sly smile.  
  
"Shit." The blue eyes looked up at him as they tripped backward to the strong kick that shoved him. Scarred hand snapping at the barrel of his gun and flipping it around, aiming them both at him.  
  
"Yeah that's what I'd say too." The dark eyes frowned slightly, speaking firm. "Drop your weapons." The guns clicked, aiming at him. "You can keep them, just can't sleep with them. Didn't you ever think they could go off while you were out?" The dark eyes shot him an you idiot look.  
  
"I always figured accidentally shooting myself was better then what could happen if I didn't them." The blue eyes frowned annoyed.  
  
"Well now. Aren't you the very root of sunshine." He frowned sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow. "Turn around and put your hands against the wall, spread your legs." He frowned sliding the safety onto the smaller gun and sliding it into the rim of his boxers. Watching the blonde hair step back lightly as he stepped forward. "I am not playing around here kid. You better move or I'll move you." He frowned, watching the snarling blue eyes turn around. Thin palms pressing against the wall above the smaller head that listened to the second gun unclick to the strong walking moving behind him. Foreign hands running over his wet chest and back, searching for any weapons. "Right about now I could kick myself for not doing this earlier." He frowned letting just a few finger tips slide towards the inside of the small thin thighs before frowning and running his hand over a gun. His right hand running over the knife attached to the smaller ankle, blonde hair breathing hard, growling at him as he stepped back. Dark eyes watching the small palms slowly pull off the wall and turn around. Light face flicking up at him mad. "Yeah I don't want to hear it." He frowned cocking the gun again. "Get that gun and knife off and throw em over." He frowned watching the small face grit it's teeth at him. He would be totally unarmed without those. "You know you shouldn't put your weapon between your legs kid. If someone's going to look they'll find it no matter where you have it. Your better off not attracting so much attention down there or you'll find situations might not swing in your favor." He grinned lightly watching the small hand pull the gun from inside it's pants and throw it at him. His dark eyes squinting as it just missed. Watching the light hands un-strap the knife around it's ankle.  
  
"I haven't found a situation in my favor yet, and most of them don't involve my weapons." The blue eyes frowned at him, throwing the knife to the floor.  
  
He grunted, sliding the gun back into the rim of his boxers and pulling the smaller one out. Tossing it into the pile in front of him. "That's two guns here, one over there." He pointed towards where he threw the last one. "And one knife. If any of these move." He frowned leaving his sentence at that.  
  
"So your just going to leave them in the middle of the floor?" The blue eyes made a face, what kind of protection tactic was this?  
  
"That's right I am damnt. I am going to bed. Grab your bag or whatever you have cause your coming with me." He watching the blonde hair do a small blink, glaring at him. "That wasn't supposed to be a joke either. Start moving." He frowned, watching the blue eyes growl, starting over for his couch and yanking the bag off. "My bathrooms upstairs. Change, you look disgusting and your getting water all over my floor."  
  
The dark eyes frowned as they trudged up the stairs.  
  
Smaller footsteps coming up next to him.  
  
His scarred face yawning as he pushed in his bedroom door. A sloppy crème walled, gray carpeted nothing complete with one window, queen size bed and dresser.  
  
"Well one and only Gene Starwind, what do you propose now. I don't have anything to change into." He frowned "These aren't even my clothes, they're borrowed."  
  
"What!?" The dark eyes spun around frowning. There was no way the kid was getting in bed with him sopping wet. "Well why the hell didn't you say anything earlier!?" He frowned watching the irritated blue eyes just sigh at him. There wasn't much to say. That bozo was the one that drug him outside and got him wet with his senseless speeches before taking all his weapons except for the gun in his bag. "What the hell are you smiling about?" His dark eyes frowned, watching the light face suddenly smile. "Give me that bag." He frowned extending his hand, watching the light face back up fast hugging it.  
  
"I don't have anything you want ok." The blue eyes shook no at him.  
  
"Well then you won't mind handing it over." He grinned beckoning his fingers in a motion to fill his hand. "You got any drugs or guns in there I should know about?" He frowned slightly watching the blue eyes look down at the bag.  
  
"I don't take drugs. I have a gun." The light face looked up at him, pleading to keep the bag as it watched the scarred face do a disgusted flicker as the strong gun barrel snapped back out at him. "You can have it! I just want the bag!" He yelled as the strong form stomped forward, jamming his chest with the gun barrel as it ripped at the bag.  
  
"GIVE IT!" He growled pulling at that bag. "Ah!" He frowned hard, pulling his hand back to the strong sting of the teeth biting him. Blonde hair stumbling back as he let go. Wide blue eyes flicking up at him. He hadn't decided he wanted to die just yet. "Alright that's fine. I'll make a deal with you then." He frowned. "You can keep the bag." He frowned walking over to his dresser.  
  
Shaky blue eyes watching him. Why should he get such a good deal, what would be wanted in return? "What's my end?!" He yelled his question, anxious and worried what he would have to do. Wide cautious blue eyes watching the scarred hands pull things out of its dresser.  
  
"Here." His blue eyes looked down at the long sleeve black sweat shirt thrown at him. His hand reaching down to it as the deeper voice muttered a "Put that on." from where it was still looking for things. "Hey!" He stopped moving as the unruly red hair snapped the gun up at him. Watching the blonde hair stop dead from where it was leaving the room. "Right where you are." He frowned. "If you really are human you don't got anything I don't, and last time you were here you cost me 85 Wong to get my sink fixed. Wasted some of the only food I have and took a piece of my skin out with your teeth." He frowned watching the blue eyes listen to him. "You ruined my fun and so far being here I have lifted three guns and a knife off you." He squinted watching the irritated light face just look at him. "That's not the sort of thing that puts confidence in a person. So you stay right where you are, and while your at it. Pull the gun out of that bag and toss it over. I am trusting that's the only weapon in there? If you give me any reason to think it isn't I am taking the bag kid. Whether you like it or not." He frowned hard watching a light hand dig into the bag and pull the gun out slowly. Looking up at him before tossing it to the ground at his feet. "That all?" He cocked an eyebrow raising the gun slightly.  
  
"That's all." The blue eyes growled at him, watching his scarred face grin slightly.  
  
"You know your a regular G.I.Joe." He chuckled lightly leaning into the dresser aiming the gun. "Get going." He cocked it lightly watching the light hand toss the bag a foot and drag the sweatshirt over. Opening it up and pulling it on fast, dark eyes frowning slightly watching the kid move its arms around from inside the warm soft black cotton before pulling the wet green t-shirt out the neck hole and drop it to the floor. "Modest aren't we." He chuckled lightly, this kid wasn't so bad. Definitely funny as hell to watch. His dark eyes blinking lightly at the thin legs kicking the loose wet pants off, man they were thin. "Everything wet has to go. I don't heat this place and it drops to 20 below at night. I hate to say it but most of the money around here goes into blankets." He frowned slightly. "Believe it or not that's still cheaper then heating one room, so if you wear anything wet you'll regret it in the mourning." The blue eyes shot him a look, watching him lazily aim the gun as he spoke. "And so will I." The dark eyes frowned hard, watching the sides of the sweatshirt move slightly before the small pair of boxers appeared around the light irritated ankles taking them off. "I don't suppose you have any of those?" He cocked an eyebrow at the disgusted nervous blonde hair sliding it's arms into the long sleeves of the sweat shirt that reached to its knees, sleeves past it's hands. His dark eyes frowning to the hateful take a wild guess spit at him. "Fine." He frowned un-cocking the gun and sitting it on top of his dresser. "Pick that up." He watched the light hands carry out his order. "Put your hands above your head so I can see them and go put that in the bathroom to dry." He sighed his order lightly, watching the aggravated light face raise its arms slowly and start for the bathroom as he pulled clothes out of his dressed. Peeking into the hall for the kid before quickly stepping out of his boxers and yanking dry ones up. Scarred hands pulling on a long sleeve tight gray t-shirt before some loose black sweat pants. Glancing at the black sweatshirt coming back in, growling at him.  
  
"How much does it cost to heat a room?" The blue eyes frowned at him as he moved over to the bed, pulling the blankets down.  
  
"Abut 250 Wong."  
  
"A month?" The blue eyes frowned, hands on it's head so they could be seen.  
  
"Every two weeks." He shot the thin sweatshirt a tired expression. "Sorry but I don't have that kind of money." He frowned.  
  
"How much do you make?" He glanced at the blonde hair coming over to the bed.  
  
"Enough to live off." He frowned, walking back over to his dresser and pulling his gun off. Blue eyes watching as he slide into the side of the bed.  
  
"Well how much is that one and only?" He grunted lightly watching the dark eyes look at his sarcastic tone.  
  
Strong figure standing up, hands on it's hips. "Gene." It frowned at him putting it's name in.. "That's about as much as is called in. I don't make the phone calls."  
  
"Do the girls call in too?" The dark eyes shot him a frown as they look up irritate with the supercilious tone that comment was spoken as.  
  
"Come here." He growled watching the light hands snap off the blonde hair as it started to run. Scarred hands grabbing the loose shoulder and yanking it over towards the bed.  
  
"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" His strong arms felt the thin body wiggle immediately. Groaning slightly as he slammed it face down into the top of the bed, pulling the loose arms together around it's back. "Ahh GET OFF!"  
  
"Hey shut up!" He growled annoyed, ripping the small coil of wire off his pillow and rapping it around the small wrists. "Sorry but you really haven't given me a good reason to trust you yet." He frowned as he rapped the thin arms together tightly, feeling the thin legs kick him. Blue eyes closing in defeat as they felt the strong wire coiling around his skin to the strength shoving him into the bed. "Now that bag you don't want me to touch.." He felt the light body squirm harder as he mentioned the bag. "Whatever you got in that bag I am going to assume is *your* business. So that means what I do in my private time!" He tightened the rope.  
  
"Ahha." He heard the blonde groan as he pulled the wire tighter.  
  
"Is *my* business! So unless you want me poking into yours. Stay out of mine!" He growled pulling back from the tousled wet blonde hair laying on the bed. His scarred hand yanking the light shoulder back and letting it stand on it's feet. Blue eyes flicking up at him immediately, moving away.  
  
"I wouldn't have mentioned anything but you kind of make it obvious when you leave condoms in the sink." The blue eyes frowned at him, cautiously backing up.  
  
"Ahh so we're informed." The dark eyes sent him a wink. "I guess you'd have to be, with a mother like that." He spit his comment matter o' factly before cocking an eyebrow at the furious blonde hair that didn't do much but glare at him. Hands pulling at the restraints holding them behind it's back as he watched. That must be one of those buttons you don't push, his head muttered watching the blonde hair growl at him. Threatening to tear at him at any second even though it was restrained. "Sleep on that side." He pointed towards the other side of the bed, watching the blue eyes only squint at him. "Now." He frowned watching the loose black sweatshirt start over, his dark eyes watching. Maybe he should tie his ankles too. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair slowly climb onto the bed without using it's arms. Lying to face him on the very edge as he got in. Scarred hands messing with the weight that was layers of blankets before glancing at the fearful blue eyes watching him. Lying hands tied in a bed with some strange guy and no underwear. Every voice in his head telling him to get the hell out of this situation, dark eyes just looking at him. As if casually considering something before reaching over. Watching the light face look down into his sweatshirt as it moved to push back and fall off the bed. His hand grabbing the front of the cotton. Dragging the blond inward more listening to the muttered Oh man the closed blue eyes whined. "Shut up." He frowned annoyed, pulling the tense shoulder forward and rolling the blonde hair to it's other side. "Looking at you is freaking me out." He muttered lightly watching the light skin curl up afraid of him. "You have weird looking eyes you know that?" He frowned watching the small thin legs pull up to the cotton chest. Jammed blue eyes feeling sheets move around as the foreign hands fixed them to keep in the most heat before reaching over to him. His body tensing up, shaking lightly as the scarred hand ran under his thighs, lifting his waist off the bed slightly, straightening out the sweatshirt he was laying on. "Relax kid. Your not my style." His dark eyes frowned, pulling the bottom rim of the sweat shirt over the thin legs as far as it would go before pulling the sheets up around it and tucking them in Even with all this the kid would probably be cold tonight.  
  
His blue eyes opening slightly, feeling the bed sink down more behind him as the unruly hair lay down pulling the sheets up. Dark eyes looking at the small bit of blonde hair and light hands tied together tense where it was. Blue eyes opening up to the blurred sheets in front of him as he heard the irritated mumbled relax from behind him before the strong yawn. Dark eyes closing, at least he didn't have to worry about the kid now. He probably just should have tied him up to begin with. Yeah. That's probably what he should have done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He groaned opening his eyes slightly, drawing the sheets closer to him as he felt the cold of the room. Dark half open eyes rolling over slightly, looking at the almost fully covered blonde hair shivering as it slept. His dark eyes frowning as he felt his own body shiver lightly. His face letting out an irritated growl as he watched his breath appear in front of him in the air of the bedroom. The cold biting his hand as he ran it out from under the covers. To the run down box that served as his end table. Scarred fingers looping around the handle of the strong knife and gently pulling it back into the bed with him. His dark eyes yawning as gently ran his hand around the smaller ones slightly purple from where they were tightly tied together. The shiny sharp tip of the knife gently slipping into the coils of the wire binding the small hands and sawing gently. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair for movement. If the kid woke up he'd probably pitch a fit and end up cutting them both before he could tell him he was taking the restraints off. His dark eyes watching the light hands separate slowly as he pulled the wire off before the sleeves of his sweatshirt slid down over the tiny thin fingers and hid them. His dark eyes closing, yawning heavily as he moved the knife back towards the edge of the bed and tossed it back onto the box. Blinking lightly as he glanced back at the blonde hair that suddenly rolled over. Admitting soft breathing to the thin lost form worming into him for heat. His dark eyes frowning, but not moving away, feeling the light hand on his chest grip part of his shirt as the blonde hair nuzzled into his shoulder before relaxing. His shivering dark eyes relaxing lightly at the burst of warm heat the blonde hair was releasing. The space between them warming the middle of the occupied bed with the combination of their body heat. His scarred skin yawning slightly as he felt sleep coming back to him. Better then before because he was warmer now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He felt his face pick up, his mouth opening involuntarily as he gave part of his sleep back to the night. Admitting it out threw his mouth as he yawned, opening his blue eyes lightly to the bright colors of the dull room. His body warm and secure in the large sweat shirt and heavy soft blankets as he opened his eyes to what was around him. His face tightening immediately to the sleeping unruly red hair above where he was nuzzled into the side of the scarred skin of gray t-shirt. Lost to a pillow and almost entirely covered with blankets, he squinted, the sooner he was out of this freaks bed the better. His blue eyes blinking fast as he felt the unruly red hair shift its weight slightly, turning its head to the side as the scarred hand that was resting on the great chest moved. Running over his lighter one as he frowned. Suddenly becoming aware he was hanging onto the guys shirt before watching the back of the scarred hand run onto his stomach as it slept. His face frowning immediately, moving downward as he licked his lips.  
  
"AHH!" He jumped as the strong body sat up fast, ripping its hand from him as he bit it. Dark eyes looking down at the strong teeth marks before at the blonde hair that sat up and moved to the other side of the bed glaring at him. "What the hell was that for!?" He frowned mad, dropping his hand to slam the bed.  
  
"So you know where you *Can* and *Can't* put your hands!" The light face frowned at him, watching his face flick to an annoyed disgusted expression.  
  
"Well excuse me! Your the one that was practically on top of me!" The red hair growled at him, watching the blue eyes grunt lightly, but it was true.  
  
"I was asleep."  
  
"So was I." He grinned back his strong growl that answered the annoyed smaller one. His scarred hand snapping out in a quick movement and yanking the small wrist at him fast. Watching the blinking blue eyes scramble forward with the fast pull as the scarred hand pulled his towards it's mouth. His eyes widening as he shot his free small hand at the scarred face. Shoving it back as the teeth gripped his palm where he had bitten.  
  
"ArrAHH!" He growled before yelling at the hard sting the teeth sent him, biting hard. Dark eyes frowning as they dropped his hand and shoved him back.  
  
"That's so you know I'll bite you back." The dark eyes frowned at him, climbing out of bed and moving quickly to the window. Blue eyes looking down at the strong painful teeth marks in his hand before up at the maniac opening the window.  
  
"What the hell are you doing! It's freezing in here already!" He frowned watching the dark eyes glance back at him, grunting lightly.  
  
"Yeah right. But the walls keep the cold in. It's about twenty degrees warmer outside already. It's 58 degrees out there and only 38 in here." He frowned at the shivering blonde hair that had sunk back into the bed under the blankets. "Get up." He beckoned lightly, watching the blue eyes frown at him. "Honestly, I'd have to be stupid to leave you by yourself with all these *potential* weapons." He snorted his sarcasm lightly, watching the blonde hair slowly climb out of the bed before hugging itself to the strong cold snapping up at him from underneath the sweatshirt. Dark eyes watching it stop for a moment and look at its hands, just realizing. "I untied them last night." The blue eyes snapped up at him. "You looked much nicer sleeping, and your hands were turning purple." the blue eyes frowned walking towards him.  
  
"Why should you care." They spit their irritated comment.  
  
"What are you serious?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Your disturbing looking as you are. I don't need you to be multicolored to freak me out." He frowned at the hurt light face that listened to his opinions before coming forward as his scarred hand grabbed a hunk of the sweat shirt and started pulling it with him. Blonde hair fallowing him into the bathroom. Watching the scarred hand shut the door and trudge towards the counter. His blue eyes looking around and the familiar small room with the single bulb, grinning lightly at the sink. 85 Wong huh? "If you have to take a piss leave your modesty somewhere else cause I am not letting you out of my sight until you stop trying to make my house a weapon." His blue eyes frowned at the unruly red hair pulling a tooth brush out of a small cup and loading it with toothpaste before turning around to him. "You have any diseases?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I am lactose intolerant."  
  
"Is that so?" He nodded lightly, brushing his teeth as he watched the blonde hair stand there watching him. "Can't have milk?"  
  
"Don't like it anyway." The blue eyes frowned at him.  
  
"Does that mean you can't have products with milk in it too?" He frowned slightly watching the blonde hair nod. "That sucks." He grinned at the light face as he turned around, spitting into the sink. "Got anything else?" He glanced back.  
  
"You mean like long term or right now?" He sighed lightly watching the unruly red hair fill the sink with water to a mumbled humor me. "I have three infections. My lungs are infected and so is my throat." His dark eyes nodded lightly before doing a fast blink.  
  
"Your what?" The dark eyes turned around baffled.  
  
"It's not permanent. It will go away." He shrugged lightly watching the dark eyes frown at him, thinking about this.  
  
"Well where's the last one?" He made a face watching the blue eyes squint at him, not answering. "Can I catch any of this?" He frowned watching the blonde hair shake no.  
  
"No, they aren't contagious."  
  
"At all right? I am going to be really pissed if your lying kid." He frowned pointing at the small face.  
  
"Jim." He put his name back in watching the red hair nod irritated. "And no you can't catch them." He spit his comment firmer. Irritated the guy didn't fully understand what he was saying the first time around.  
  
"Yeah fine, then here." His blue eyes glanced at the toothbrush the red hair handed him. "I don't have anything. I am clean." He frowned slightly as the light face gave him a look.  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
"Look I said I am clean. I couldn't afford any stimulation if I wanted it. No infections, no complications." He watched the light hands slowly take his tooth brush and move towards the sink. "I make three hard liquor drinks, don't own a car, and don't burn in the sun." The scarred face grinned behind the frowning blue eyes watching him in the mirror. What the hell kind of information was this?  
  
"Well can you make any food?" He frowned slightly turning around, licking some of the toothpaste suds off his lips.  
  
"Oatmeal, grilled cheese and eggs." The scarred shoulders grunted humored.  
  
"I can make eggs." He watched the blue eyes brighten slightly, almost smiling at him.  
  
"Well don't call the press yet." He grinned, blue eyes snorting a small laugh at him. "What else can you do?" He grinned.  
  
"I am good with computers."  
  
"Electronics?" He frowned slightly cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"That's right." The blue eyes smiled at him before leaning into the sink and spitting toothpaste out. "I know tons of stuff, and I can fix stuff too." He glanced back up, watching the casual scarred face raise its eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah what else?" He watched the blonde hair turn around thinking. Wasn't that enough? "You good at math?"  
  
"Sure I can do it." The blonde hair nodded at him.  
  
"You good with a gun?" The blue eyes frowned teetering it's hand back and forth in a so-so movement. "That's funny considering you have so many."  
  
"It isn't hard to hit someone at point blank Starwind." The blue eyes gave him a duh expression, watching the dark eyes grin.  
  
"Call me by my first name. Your living here aren't you." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am." He watched the light face grin slyly at him. "How do you make your eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled. What about you?" He grinned back watching the small shoulder shrug, hands on it's hips.  
  
"Sunny side up." He chuckled, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well alright then." He watched the blonde hair move slightly considering him. "Who do you think can make them the fastest?" He grinned.  
  
"Who do you think can make them taste the best?" The blue eyes grinned watching his opponent cock an eyebrow before pushing off the tiled wall and taking a step towards him to a muttered what do you say we find out. Dark eyes grinning as he started out of the bathroom. Blonde hair fallowing, muttering a "What do you say, I let you see me kick your ass."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..Serious so you better get the hell off me!" He glanced at the light skin in his sweat shirt shoving him as he reached over the small shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter. Can't you handle that I am beating you?' He grinned watching the blue eyes frown down at the frying pan it was using. Sprinkling salt into the yellow yolk sizzling gently.  
  
"Huh." The blue eyes snorted at him, he grinned. "You cook yours too fast. There's no way it's going to taste good." The blonde hair looked up at him, watching him only grin slyly, flipping part of his eggs again.  
  
"So." He sighed lightly. "Mind if I ask you a personal question?" He glanced at the blonde hair, watching it look up. Eyeing him cautiously. "Where are your parents?" he watched the blue eyes look back down at the frying eggs for a long pause until they looked back up. Strong scarred face leaning into the counter top watching him as he waited for his eggs to need flipping again. This was the guy who could have done anything he wanted to him last night. Shot him, sold him, touched him. But he hadn't. Hadn't made a move, or hurt him at all. Is this why she sent me here? His mind whisphered lightly, dark eyes watching the face get more upset as it continued thinking. Bouncing around in it's thoughts as they ran wild from the danger he was in with this guy who had the upper hand: to why his mother would have sent him there. to what he was doing there. How they were going to be hungry later since all this guy had in his fridge was eggs and they were cooking them all now. There were only five eggs.  
  
"Yes." His dark eyes did a confused blink.  
  
"Yes what?" He made a baffled face.  
  
"Yes I mind if you ask me." The light face looked back down at the eggs. Standing in the blue plaid pants and sweatshirt on the kitchen chair pulled over to the stove. Making him almost even height with the unruly red hair.  
  
"Alright then." The scarred skin sighed lightly, moving back to his frying pan and scrambling his eggs more. "Your good with computers. Obviously not with people. You can make eggs and fix stuff, speak German...but what can you give me?" He frowned slightly looking at the light face listening to its talents being strung out like a grocery list. Calm bored dark eyes looking at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He frowned lightly. "What is it you can give me?" His frown hardened instantly. Why did he have to answer all these questions? This dork owed just as much to him.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious." The dark eyes shot him a grunt. "I gave you a place to live, a bed to sleep in, something to eat, your *wearing* my clothes." He motioned towards the sweatshirt as he stood up straighter. "So far all you've done is bite me, make things difficult and eat what little I have." He frowned leaning into the small face that stared back at him. "So what the hell can you give me that is so great?" He watched the blue eyes frown slightly, thinking about this.  
  
"Do you screw all those girls cause your lonely?" He watched the dark eyes do a fast blink. That was a subject change. "You talk a lot, but your all by yourself. I think you do all those girls cause your lonely." He glanced at the dark eyes glaring at him. So he was going back into his personal business again. "That's something *I* can give you Gene." His dark eyes squinted at the blue frowning eyes. "If you weren't so *dumb* you could probably *have* more money." The light face frowned irritated he had been dumped with someone as poor as him.  
  
"Yeah well I am not dumb enough to miss the value standing in front of me." He frowned bitter, growling at the light face that flickered slightly. "Some people would pay a lot of money just to get as close to you as I got last night in bed." He watched the small chest breath a little faster. "What do you think about that huh?" He grinned sly and bitter. Grunting into the wide blue eyes he leaned into before twitching. The small click of the gun timed with the fast blink and new sensation. Blue eyes half an inch from his face just staring at him as he felt the cool gun barrel jab his crotch.  
  
"What do you think about that huh?" He growled hard, blue eyes glaring at him more afraid then sure. Dark eyes motionless to the small thin figure that suddenly had the upper hand. "Gene." He glared at the small face that stated his name. "I want to make a deal with you." The blue eyes frowned slightly unsure.  
  
"Is that so?" He growled mad, the gun still hadn't moved. How was it that kid had another gun!?  
  
"I have a car and you don't." The blue eyes frowned at him watching him do a fast blink. What? "Don't you think we'd...do better if we worked together?" The blue eyes stayed glued on his face.  
  
"Well I don't know." He sneered his words mad "Every time we do something together you jab me with a gun." He grunted.  
  
"Well I wouldn't! If you would LEAVE me ALONE! You don't exactly give me a lot of assurance." He frowned mad. The guy was talking about selling his body for money! What the hell else was he supposed to do!?  
  
"What do you want a hug?" The scarred face grunted at him, watching the blue eyes make almost a disgusted face.  
  
"No I want money." the blue eyes frowned at him, watching him squint.  
  
"Well it looks like...(he leaned back from the kids face)...we have a common goal." He grinned, watching the blue eyes do a blink as he looked down at the gun jabbing him before cocking an eyebrow at the blue eyes. "Your a dirty fighter." He frowned.  
  
"I don't think I am cheating." He grunted at the figure ten times bigger and stronger then him, slowly pulling the gun back. Dark eyes watching the light hand slowly put it up on the counter. The guy probably would have taken it anyway. "If you work with me I betcha we could make some money." The blue eyes frowned at him lightly, the scarred face was expressionless just watching him. "I don't want any trouble damnt." The blue eyes frowned slamming the counter with its fist. "But I am sick of all this crap!" He frowned mad, watching the scarred face cock an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Isn't everyone? We're in Locus Jimmy. It doesn't get much lower." He watched the blue eyes make a small movement to the name he called him. "If you want to work with me, that better be the last time I see your gun or your teeth marks anywhere on my body." He growled pointing his finger into the small face.  
  
"Working with you *doesn't* involve what you were talking about." The blue eyes snarled at him shoving his finger away.  
  
"You mean selling your body?" He grinned, snorting at the small figure. "I am just letting you know what a favor I am doing for you. So far you seem pretty smart. That means you know what your walking around with is a worth a lot of money." He grinned.  
  
"Well there's not that much I can do about it." He growled hard still, unable to hide the uneasy expression seeping into his eyes as he thought about how right this guy was, and how screwed he would be if he did fall down that path.  
  
"That's right there isn't." The dark eyes frowned. "So as long as you understand that I can kick you out at any time and that's where you'd end up I think we'll get along fine." He grinned listening to the irritated Why? "Because so far your a real pain in my ass." He frowned. "And your attitude is really ticking me off." He was mad, watching the light face smile. "Yeah you think that's funny?" He raised his eyebrows. "You won't be laughing when I got you at gun point so I an pat you down again, so just drop whatever weapons you got under there and we'll start working together." He sighed heavily. "I am sick of fighting with you because your the most annoying little shit I think I've ever met. It's no wonder your all alone." He grunted lightly watching the light face listen to this.  
  
"Well if you weren't so self loving! Thinking your so hot! Maybe more people would like you!" He frowned watching the scarred face just sigh, clucking its tongue bored through a small pause.  
  
".......I can't help how great I am." He shrugged casually, watching the light face malfunction to a worried expression. "That's just how things are. And I am not going to be walking about with half dead smart ass." He frowned. "So get it together Jim and I'll take you with me." He smiled, blue eyes blinking for a second at the kind smile that came towards him. Scarred hand falling onto his shoulder. "Cause if you don't your leaving or I am using you for money." He watched the light face swallow at the hard honesty. Scarred hand dropping off his shoulder and lazily scooping eggs out of his frying pan onto his plate. Blue eyes watching in shock from the words as the strong form walked the one foot to the kitchen table and slumped into it.  
  
"Well that's assuming I don't just skip out first." He frowned, eager to send back a strong comment.  
  
"Just stop." The dark eyes sighed looking up at him. "Your not skipping anywhere and you know it. Just get off your high horse kid. Think about this. There's no reason for you to have a gun if I don't."  
  
"There's plenty good reasons!" The blue eyes growled at him, turning around in the chair they still stood in.  
  
"No there aren't." The scarred shoulders shrugged, busting his forceful comment to nothing. "If your as valuable as you say you are then to be honest I don't mind you here. You funny as hell and its not like I have a hundred and one people around here to talk to. Like you've so kindly pointed out." He shot a sly grin to the light face cautiously getting off the chair with a plate of eggs and coming over. Dark eyes casually blinking as they watched him. "Are you going to sit down?" He shot a lop sided grin to the blue eyes that looked at the chair before sitting into it. The smell of the eggs making his stomach wild, but he had more important things to think about. This guy was a nut, kept changing his mind. One minute he looked as though he would give him to the highest bidder, and the next he enjoyed his company.  
  
"K then I'll get rid of the guns." He nodded lightly watching the scarred face chew.  
  
"No don't get rid of them." The dark eyes chuckled lightly. "Keep em. All of em. It's good to have a weapon just don't use it on me." He watched the light face grin slightly. "You obviously must be good with them or you mom would have taken them." He shrugged watching the smile disappear to a weird frown. "And right here I am agreeing to work with you. You got that all right?" He tapped his fork down to his dish, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde hair.  
  
"Unless I am hard of hearing." The sly eyes grunted at his comment, his eyes watching the unruly color grin. "What exactly is it that you do?" He frowned, watching the dark eyes stab more egg with its fork.  
  
"Anything and everything." He grinned glancing up. "I'll do the anything and you can do the everything." He grinned at the light face that laughed at his teasing comment. His dark eyes chuckling at his own joke as he glanced down at his eggs, stabbing more of them.  
  
"I need to ask a favor." He frowned slightly glancing up. "I don't have any money and I need some clothes, and maybe a toothbrush." He watched the scarred shoulder sigh, dropping their fork onto his plate. "I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money." He reassured fast watching the strong hand run over the dark eyes.  
  
"Yeah well. As much as I hate to say it Jimmy I don't have a penny to my name. Your mom walked off with the 500 I didn't have. The 50 Wong I did have bough these eggs and the cans of food in my pantry." He watched the light face fall to a desperate disappointed expression. "As it stands, I am flat broke and since you are too, we got nothing." He shrugged lightly, leaning back in his chair. Watching the blue eyes look down thinking hard on how they could make some money. "The other 200 Wong I did have..." The blue eyes looked up fast. "Went to pay off my outstanding debt."  
  
"A debt!" The light face leaned into the table more. "No way!"  
  
"Yeah that's right. I owe 4,000 Wong to an organization." The dark eyes looked away lightly, listening to the sarcastic Mind if I ask you a personal question? the dull blue eyes sent him. "Yeah I do." He frowned at the light face that sighed hard, looking down at the delicious eggs. Dark eyes frowning as the blonde started coughing. Harsh raspy sounds that sounded like they hurt before the small mouth piled eggs in and swallowed hard. "You got something for you lungs or what?" He frowned watching the blonde hair nod.  
  
"Yeah I'll take it after I eat." The blue eyes spoke down to the plate of food he started devouring.  
  
"Medicine is worth a lot of money on the streets kid. You got anything you can do without?" He watched the blue eyes look up, frowning as they thought about that. Yeah. The crème, that was just to make stuff feel better. He didn't *need* it need it.  
  
"Probably not." He shook his head no. The guy might take it. "What would we buy if I did?" He watched the dark eyes cock an eyebrow at him, sliding its empty plate to the side and leaning forward onto the table.  
  
"Well since your not telling me what it is, the first thing we would do would be to get you some clothes. Then more food. Then take the first job that comes our way." He grinned at the blue eyes that frowned lightly. He was going to have to get better phrasing his lies.  
  
"I have a crème I can sell." The unruly red hair grinned at him, leaning back in his chair again.  
  
"Well Alright.' He grinned.  
  
"And I can sell three of my guns."  
  
"Hahaha" The dark eyes laughed. Watching the fork full of eggs stop dead where they were going into the small mouth as the blue eyes looked up at him. "How many of those things do you have?" He chuckled hard laughing over the Eight that answered him. "Ahahaha....what!?" He choked sitting up straight. "Eight?" The blonde hair nodded chewing. "You have eight guns!?" He made a baffled face listening to the emmhmm the nodding blue eyes sent him.  
  
"I only have six here. So I'll sell three." The dark eyes blinked, taken off by this.  
  
"Well where the hell are the other two?!" He frowned baffled.  
  
"Hidden." He frowned at the monotoned answer.  
  
"Hidden!?"  
  
"Yeah that's right!" The blue eyes snapped at him, he wasn't going to be made fun of. "There hidden in the city!" He frowned watching the dark eyes just stare at him, motionless through a small pause.  
  
".....Well I am impressed." He grunted a small grin, watching the blue eyes do a blink to the irritated face that dissolved at his comment. Gene was impressed? "Eight guns is impressive." He grinned slyly watching the light face grin proud. "Especially when two are hidden in the city.  
  
"See." The blue eyes grunted lightly forking eggs into its mouth. "I told you I could do stuff." He chuckled at the comment snorted at him. His dark eyes grinning to his Well we'll just see how handy you are as the blue eyes grinned. He was handy enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey pal it's worth more then that."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow lightly, leaning into the filthy pawn shop counter. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair fend for itself. Arguing with the fat slob of a man behind the cash register. "That's real metal. I am not taking anything less then 100 for it." The blue eyes frowned hard, glaring at the fat man that just cleared its throat. Pudgy eyes looking down at the well made gun in its hand as he reached up and scratched the side of his face to a long sigh.  
  
"75 Wong." he dropped the gun back onto the table to the, What!? the scowling blue eyes sent him. Yanking the gun back over to its side as it watched the man get up to the ringing phone. "Ahh." He growled blue eyes glancing up at the unruly red hair, dark eyes casually watching him. This wasn't going very well.  
  
"Ok pal look." The fat man slumped back into its grimy chair, lazily looking at the annoying kid that kept talking in front of him. "I have the one and only Gene Starwind with me and if you don't offer me a hundred like he says he's going to do something about it." The blue eyes frowned pointing to their side. His dark eyes doing a fast blink and small choke as the pudgy man suddenly looked at him, cocking an eyebrow un-entertained. What the hell was he supposed to do!?  
  
"Oh yeah and what's he going to do about it?" The fat man burped a small question, looking at the sly dark eyes that seemed to be glaring at the blue that looked up at them. Light face thinking.  
  
"You hear that Gene? He doesn't think it's worth a hundred Wong." The blue eyes gave him a look. "So ahh...do you thing." The small elbow nudged him, watching him growl annoyed. Dark eyes closing to a hard swear before looking down at the blue eyes that shot him another hurry up damnt! Do something! expression.  
  
"Yeah alright. Go outside and see if there are any cops on the street." He sighed his request slowly, watching the fat man make a small frown. Blonde hair declaring a, You got it! before happily walking over to the door and looking out. His mind swearing as he thought hard. Just what the hell was he supposed to do about this!? All the pawn guys were like this!  
  
"There's only one Gene." The blue eyes opened the door looking out before answering him matter o' factly. "But he's at the *end* of the street." The blonde hair came back in, grinning slyly. "I don't think he'd hear you from there."  
  
He grinned, ahh god if this guy called the bluff they'd never be able to show their faces in here again. "Alright then. Go outside and get the thing from the car." He grinned slyly watching the light face smile.  
  
"Which one?" The blue eyes chuckled. Geez what a trick.  
  
"You know what one damnt!" He frowned annoyed. "The one I say you can never touch! Get it!" The blue eyes frowned at his barking orders before shrugging. Doing a lazy solute and strolling out the door to the *supposed* car and *supposed* thing. His dark eyes leaning back into the counter with a sly look, grunting at the heavy man that seemed slightly nervous. "Seventy-five Wong...huh." He sneered out his annoyed snort, watching the mans pudgy eyes glance at him and at the door several times before freezing at the sight of the blonde hair coming back towards the shop. The small voice stopping a woman hanging around outside to an, excuse me mame, you might not want to be so close to this building right now. The man's pudgy eyes doing a hard nervous frown as she squeaked a Why? Before the light voice could be heard answering a, Oh because there might be either a *big* explosion or a *lot* of fire. His dark eyes did a silent laugh, listening to the blonde hair on the street.  
  
"Hey pal 100 sounds good enough to me." His dark eyes glanced up at he nervous frown. "Besides. Always good to give your neighbors a break right." The slobby face grinned at him, dragging the gun back behind the counter as it slipped a 100 bill over.  
  
"You don't say." He grinned standing up and taking the bill. Watching the fat face make a fast reassuring nod that yes, this was really out of the kindness of its heart. "Well I'll make sure I come back here with some good business." He grunted lightly, to the heavy nodding behind the counter as he pulled the door open and stepped out. Blue eyes grinning at him slyly.  
  
"So? How'd we do?" the blonde hair smiled at him as he pulled the hundred out. "Good." He frowned slightly. "That gun was worth at least two hundred. I can't believe he was going to rip me off like that!" The blue eyes made an exaggerated movement, irritated.  
  
"Hey." He frowned, watching the blonde hair stop walking as he did. Bending into the light face. "Just what the hell was the big plan if that guy called our bluff huh?" He frowned into the casual blue eyes.  
  
"Honestly?" His scarred face frowned at the small question.  
  
"No I want you to waste my time-of course honestly!" He frowned mad, watching the blue eyes look to the side for a second.  
  
"Well I didn't have one. To tell ya the truth. I made that up as I went. If it wasn't for that *boneheaded* phrase you said last night, I never would have thought of it."  
  
His face fell to a mad slump. "Do you mean to tell me you put my ass on the line like that with *No* idea what you were doing." He frowned hard, watching the small face start frowning back.  
  
"Well we're twenty five Wong heavier aren't we!?" The blue eyes frowned pushing forward into the scarred face that back up. "And get out of my face! Didn't anyone ever tell you that's rude, geez." He frowned as the dark eyes growled annoyed. Standing up and walking forward, blue eyes watching him before moving up along side, looking up at the tall red hair making it's way down the sidewalk with him. "Besides." He sighed lightly, dark eyes growling at him. "It's a pawn shop guy Gene. Not an assassin. What's the worst he could have done?' He shrugged a small grin up to the red hair before choking lightly as the strong hand grabbed the neck of his sweat shirt and slammed him back into the brick building. Annoyed scarred face moving back into his.  
  
"He could have blown off my head, that's what.." He growled at the blue eyes breathing air back in from where it as knocked out. "If you want to work with me try watching my back, not invoking death at my expense." The strong hands shoved him hard before letting go and standing back up looking down at him.  
  
"Well then you do the same!" He frowned shoving forward from the wall.  
  
"I am damnt!"  
  
"No you aren't! You were just going to let that guy rip me off!"  
  
"Well how was *I* supposed to know it was *real* metal." He grunted.  
  
"Cause I said it was!" The blue eyes frowned, almost baffled. What, did Gene manage to miss that part?  
  
"Oh so now I am supposed to believe you never tell a lie?" He grunted looking down at the blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" The light hand snapped at him, shoving him lightly to gain more attention. "That's right I wouldn't lie to you." The blue eyes frowned mad at him. How could this not have been part of their agreement before? If they were working together how far were they going to get if they were lying back and forth? "I thought you said you'd work with me." He frowned disappointed watching the scarred face sigh a groan.  
  
"I did damnt. But I don't know how honest you are." He made a baffled face. "Besides.." He sighed heavily, dark eyes scanning the street before looking up at the sign above them. "It doesn't really matter now anyway...just let me know if your going to pull something like that again." He frowned moving towards the door of the building. "I don't need any assassins on my ass got it?" He shot a small grin to the blonde hair mumbling a, well that's what I was saying, as he pulled the door open slightly. Making a small frown as he watched the blonde hair step back slightly. "What's wrong with you?" He frowned confused, watching the light face just tense up.  
  
"I'll wait outside alright." The blue eyes frowned at him, turning around to watch the traffic, large black sweatshirt and blue plaid pajama pants.  
  
"What? Like hell you will." He frowned yanking the light arm over, feeling the small wrist wiggle to get free before looking into the open door.  
  
"Gene!" He looked down at the blonde hair he was dragging in with him. Nervous blue eyes staring up at him. "Your not messing with me right?" The blonde hair shook no at him, worried. This was a dangerous bar. Dangerous for him, especially if Gene decided to give off signs he was for rent.  
  
"What?" The dark eyes made a disgusted baffled expression. "I told you kid, your not my style." He grimaced his words down to the small arm he held, how disgusting.  
  
"Yeah well! What about the people in there." The free light hand pointed at the open door watching the dark eyes listening to him glancing in before back at him. "I might...I could be their style." The blonde hair frowned upset. If this guy was lying to him...it would cost him. "Just tell me your not messing with me K?" He frowned, looking into the open door worried. Dark eyes watching this. The countless times he had strolled in and out casually, it was hard to think that for someone else, they couldn't go in because it was unsafe.  
  
"Just stick with me." He threw the light arm a reassuring grin, slowly releasing his grip. "Besides. It's not like you don't have a gun on you." He chuckled lightly. If it wasn't for the two supposedly hidden in the city, an the one two they just pawned off. He would have been willing to bet the kid was carting around all eight.  
  
His dark eyes grinned slyly, confidently walking in to the dark bar of music and smoke. His eyes scanning around the room before spotting who he was looking for in a back dark booth. "Do you come here often?"  
  
He glanced down at the small mumble, blue eyes scanning the bar disapprovingly. "Come on." He groaned, staring toward the left of the crowd. Blonde hair struggling to stay directly behind him. Afraid to be lost in the crowd of several weird eyes that had stopped to glance at him and then unruly color he was with. "So." His dark eyes grinned, looking down at the ragged old form smoking in the dark booth. "Your the witch hazel am I right?" He cocked a sly grin, watching the old mans eyes look up at him bored. Blowing a thick white smoke out over the scarred face that ignored it.  
  
"Some people call me that." The thin white hair smiled slowly, crookedly. Motioning to for the unruly red hair of the cocky strong figure to sit across from him. Scarred form slumping into the booth grinning.  
  
"Would you say, I can call you that?" He chuckled lightly, cocking an eyebrow at the ragged figure. "Cause I..." He stopped, looking at the frowning blue eyes next to him. Oh yeah, almost forgot about him, his mind mumbled lightly, almost laughing. "Cause *we* got something to sell." He chuckled lightly, pushing the tube of crème across the table to the withered hand that slowly picked it up and looked at it. Running over the label and sealed quality before flicking its eyes up at them.  
  
"Very valuable outlaw."  
  
His scarred face grinned as the ragged face smiled at him, slowly sitting the tube down. "And why is that?" He grunted lightly listening to the slurred, not for both, as the withered hand reached into it's vest. "Really not for both sexes? How come?" he frowned slightly, watching the thin face look up at him before glancing at the blue eyes that seemed to be paying more attention to the crowd in the bar then watching them.  
  
"It's poisonous to some species, and some women." the thin white hair shrugged lightly, slowly pulling the long cigarette back into it's mouth and sucking in the hot choking smoke.  
  
"Some species? Some women? You don't say." He grunted a small laugh. "How much will you give us for it?" He grinned slyly, leaning into the table a bit more. "Because you keep telling me how valuable it is and I might just keep it." He winked at the old, aged spotted figure across the table. Watching the thin cracked lips just open slowly and blow smoke at them in a thin line. His dark eyes glancing down at the blonde hair that started coughing hard. Trying to hold it in as it frowned. "Go get some air blast it." He frowned lightly shoving the loose clothing to the very edge of the booth, watching the blonde hair shake no as it continued coughing. His dark eyes growling, ignoring the closed blue eyes as the thin ragged figure muttered a 400 Wong. "I am sorry what did you just say?' He blinked fast. 400? 400 Wong? For a little tube?  
  
"Take it...or leave it.." The thin cracked lips slowly pulled the long cigarette back in, glancing lightly at the small face that was swallowing hard. Blue eyes slightly pink and wet from the strain that was the deep raspy coughing.  
  
"Heeey, you know what I like to hear." The dark eyes grinned leaning into the table as the thin age spotted fingers slid the bills to him before slowly dragging the tube over. Smiling crooked at them before blowing the thin white line of smoke at the blonde hair that held it's breath fast. Moving out of the booth to escape it. Unruly red hair fallowing, looking down at the coughing figure he started pulling with him out of the loud music. Watching the small hands bolt for the door as they neared it, shoving it out fast and inhaling the dirty street air, that was at least better then the bar air. "Geez. Next time go get air like I said." He frowned annoyed, but happy as he tucked the bills into his pocket. Blonde hair shaking no.  
  
"Not in...Not in that (coughing) Not in that I won't." The blue eyes were squinting lightly at him as they looked up. Watching the darker ones look at him almost concerned before shrugging.  
  
"You do realize we just made 500 Wong in one day." The scarred face grinned, watching the small throat swallow.  
  
"More like two hours." He smiled, before grunting a small laugh. Dark eyes looking down at him, approvingly. "Guess you could say that we're officially business partners now." The blonde hair grinned placing its hands behind its head as they started walking. Grinning to the, Yeah I guess you could, muttered down with a sly but approving tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey I would love to know what you think :) This is a bit different from my normal tone, so comments would be great! Thanks so much for reading my story, I promise I'll put as much effort into those who review, and take the time to write back to all of you ~unless of course I can't get an address. Not sure if I plan on continuing this, I might just leave it here, and watch my name cause I have a BIG surprise I am gonna release real soon in September 2002. :) A super big ols story that's gonna be really good.  
  
Thanks again DivineAngel 


End file.
